Element: Earth
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [W.I.T.C.H.AUverse XiaolinAUverse AvatarAUverse][Part 2 of 5 Crossover] Every generation, a regeneration must be performed to awaken Fifth Element for balance. Earth Creates Form.


Element: Earth

Written by Shaun Garin

W.I.T.C.H. is owned by Disney and SIP Animation. Xiaolin Showdown is owned by Warner Bros. Animation. Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Nickelodeon. All other extra characters are owned by Konami of Japan and Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

_And the rock that sits upon the mountain top, on the mountain's mighty face, does it think that it is more important, than the ones who form the base?_

_

* * *

_

The sun was shining that day, a perfect day for adventure. The birds were singing, the bees buzzing about, and down below in the clear field, robots were being destroyed rampantly. It was just another day in the life of the Xiaolin Dragons.

It had been a simple task for that afternoon; go into the beautiful hills of Saskatchewan, Canada (to which Clay had remarked "Well I'll be a pig poked into a turnbuckle freeway; the place really ISN'T flat!"), and find a lesser known Shen Gong Wu that was tucked into the hills; the Haze Chime. Dojo had outlined the capabilities of the Haze Chime, and it was a type of a good luck-bad luck device.

"The Haze Chime boasts powers of luck. If you hang it in a certain place in a home, you can scare off all bad luck for as long as it hangs there," said Dojo as he flew his charges to the countryside. "While if you put it on the opposite side, you can cause bad luck for as long as it holds out."

"So why don't we just let Spicer take it and solve all our problems that way?" asked Raimundo as they landed and Dojo turned into his travel-baggage size.

"Because it can be targeted onto people," said Dojo sternly as he rolled up the scroll and tucked it into his ear. "Do YOU want to deal with consistent bad luck for the rest of your natural life?"

Spicer had come along for the ride when they arrived there; hovering overhead and dressed in what looked like a bad Indian costume mixed with a Texas cowboy. He also sported a horde of themed Jackbots, this time each one of them MountieBots. "Meet my new friends," boasted Jack, cackling maniacally.

Kimiko slapped her forehead at the sight of the MountieBots and Omi asked, "Are Mounties most dangerous?"

"Only if they wear bear-pelt hats," said Kimiko, rolling her eyes. Sure enough, Jack had made a mistake when making his new MountieBots as they looked more like the armed guards in front of Buckingham Palace. On the upside Jack had them in excess of two dozen.

The end result became a free-for-all. Jack had liberated the Monkey Staff from the vault a few days ago, and he was dancing around crazily while eluding the Dragons' attempts at taking the Wu back to safety. In the middle of the scuffle however, Jack slipped on his own tail and his hand came down onto the Haze Chime just as Clay's hand did.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Fist of Tebigong against your Shroud of Shadows," said Clay, taking up the challenge.

"The game will be find the rock," challenged Jack, holding up an odd green coloured brick that he found when he had been knocked into the nearby wall previous to the showdown being called. "First person to find the rock wins."

"Boy, Jack's REALLY pulling out all the stops for that one," dead-panned Raimundo, arms folded.

"Really? I think it is quite lame," said Omi, causing Raimundo to wallop his forehead in frustration.

"Then let's do this," said Clay, grasping the rock. The tall teenager had a moment to yelp "What the...?" as the rock sketched out the Chinese symbol for Earth. Then, the earth opened up beneath Clay and he fell into the fissure that suddenly opened up underneath him. The earth closed up and the glow from the Shen Gong Wu vanished abruptly, leaving a thoroughly confused Jack.

"Er... does this mean I win?" inquired Jack.

* * *

"As an Earthbender, you need to learn how to sense vibrations and how to hear the earth beneath you. And then, wait patiently for the chance to strike. That is the thesis to Neutral Jing." The group had landed for the night and a campfire had been quickly made with Sokka working at getting the site set up. Katara worked at getting the tent set up while Aang was being taught the basics of Earthbending by the fourth member of the party; a blind girl named Toph. Currently, Aang was standing in an Earthbender's primary stance.

"Sort of like Firebending," said Aang and a Toph gave him one of those looks, even though it wasn't directly at him. Aang withered under her stare and Momo chattered, amused.

"Feel the vibrations in the ground as I circle around you," said Toph, pacing lightly behind Aang and circling around him. "Neutral Jing comes from waiting patiently and-WHOA!"

Toph's foot caught on an outcrop of rock and she pitched forward, arms pin-wheeling frantically. Nearly hitting the ground, Aang grabbed Toph by the middle to keep her from falling. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," replied Toph as Aang helped her to her feet and she dusted her pants off.

"What in the world was that?" asked Sokka. "You didn't see that rock." Katara gave him a death-glare and Sokka withered. "Well, er, you know what I mean."

Aang reached down and wiped some dust off the rock that lay half-buried. A chunk of green was slowly revealed and Aang realized quickly what it meant. Using his command of Air, Aang lifted the rock out of the ground, scraping it clean. The revealed green brick floated over to Toph who raised her hands to catch it. "It's for you," he said as the rock grew warm under her hands as the character for Earth was sketched out. "Say hi to them for me."

Without warning, the earth ruptured beneath Toph and she fell down, screaming before it closed up. Katara and Sokka stood in horror but Aang turned around, grinning. "Don't worry guys; she'll be safe," he said.

"Yeah, if you count falling into a pit SAFE." Dead-panned Sokka.

* * *

"Eeew," remarked Cornelia as she scraped the gum off the desk. "So how come we got detention?"

"Because we were in the wrong place at the wrong time and because we missed so many classes, we had to make it up somehow," remarked Hay Lin, working on her own desk. The Chinese girl straightened up and knuckled the small of her back. "Ouch. This feels like the time we were crawling through the sewers in Meridian."

"Except there aren't any sewer rats," chimed in Irma and Cornelia grumbled.

"Guys!" exclaimed Taranee, skidding around the corner. "Will and I just found something!"

In a matter of minutes the group was assembled around a brick in the middle of the school hallway, shining in a soft green light. "Will and I tried scrubbing it; thought it was a joke from Uriah and his goons, but..."

"It's the same!" said Hay Lin, tapping the brick. "It's the same as the brick that pulled me to Echo!"

"And it's glowing green too," grinned Will at her friend. "You know what THAT means, right?"

"Nuh uh," said Cornelia, stepping backwards. "No way am I going to touch a brick and get SUCKED into a vortex! Forget it! No way. AAH!"

"C'mon scaredy cat, it's your turn now," giggled Irma, dragging her hand towards the brick. Touching Cornelia's hand to it, it glittered and formed Cornelia's symbol. Irma jumped back as the earth opened up, swallowed the screaming girl and closed up seamlessly. "Er... When _I_ get chosen for this duty, do you guys think I'll get sucked in by the water fountain?"

"Either that or the toilet," quipped Hay Lin and Irma shuddered.

"So now what?" Asked Taranee the brick glowed in the background.

"Well, now we wait," said Will cheerfully. "So, who wants to trade off wall-scrub duty?"

* * *

Toph sat up, rubbing her head. The sickening sense of falling still gripped her stomach as she stumbled to her feet. The ground felt different in a way, and she slid her foot out. In her mind's eye, she could see the area around her, and her expression turned confused and then grim. "Hello?" she called out, her voice carrying across the barren land.

In answer, there was a low snarling growl and Toph felt the _click-click_ of sharp feet walk towards her. The low thud of a tail on the ground echoed and then, she realized that what stood several feet in front of her was no ordinary creature.

The creature then let out a fearsome screech as it thudded towards her, and one of its clawed feet came up, sharp hind legs ready to claw at her. Toph moved and a spear of rock slammed into its stomach. The creature let out an angry snarl and it stumbled backwards. Capitalizing on its disorientation, Toph heaved several rocks out of the ground and they slammed into the creature. The creature wailed and screeched and then, was buried under a pile of rock.

Toph lowered her arms and sighed. "What WAS that?"

Then, a sensation flew past her and she heaved the earth just as soon as a second tried to gut her. The creature coughed, screeched and failed before it expired into sparkling light. The sharp spear of rock that she had animated crumbled to the earth, losing form as Toph let out a sharp sigh. "That was close. I didn't even sense it."

A gentle breeze wafted over the blind girl and she gazed about the land, trying to feel the sensations of creatures stirring about her. Already several crows were heard overhead, crying out loudly as they were drawn to the sparkle of minerals in the rocks she had pulled up.

Stooping down, she scowled to herself as she ran her finger across the ground. Undisturbed rock and stone; possibly left alone for many a year. "Aang, what did you do to me?" she wondered.

Two ripples flowed out from the Earth and there was a heavy shockwave that Toph could feel. "Feels like someone landed," she said to herself softly. Taking off at a paced jog, she headed to the first major vibration closest to herself.

Soon though, the sensation of fighting could be felt through the earth. Her pulse quickening at the anticipation of battle, the distinctive cries of those creatures she had fought off previously could be heard, along with the sound of shattering bone and earth. "Wudai Crater - Earth!" cried a masculine voice and Toph could feel the earth splinter under the force of his attack.

As she got closer, the images formed, more distinct. Large bipedal lizards with long vicious claws were fighting a man who moved like a skilled Earthbender. His attacks made the earth erupt below him and he was a whirlwind of martial arts. An unnatural ripple of power flowed over Toph, making her pause for a moment as the man slammed his fist into the nearest creature with enough force to make it fly into a series of sharpened rocks. "FIST OF TEBIGONG - EARTH!"

The man did not hear Toph's approach but Toph felt two more approach the fighting, drawn by the sharp iron smell of blood remaining on the rocks. She moved, drawing in her Jing, and then she struck, just as the creatures were nearly upon the man. Stone smashed into their heads and they collapsed, vanishing into sparkling light as the man lowered his arms from a guard position.

The man's feet shuffled and she could get a good idea of what he was like. Tall, ruggedly built with strong muscle-culture in his body. When he spoke, it was tinged with an accent she was unfamiliar with. "Well howdy there, little lady. Much obliged for the save."

"You're welcome," replied Toph and then she begun to head back to where she had landed originally. "You should get out of the area. The blood will draw more of those creatures."

"You're telling me," agreed the man and he fell in step behind her. "Name's Clay. Nice to meet you miss."

"Toph," said Toph, deciding that it was best to let a friendly person know who she was. His heartbeat did not quicken, but it was slowing down from the frantic pace of fighting.

"Well Miss Toph, that was some fine use of the Earth element," he said, and Toph could almost see him smile. "I reckon I hadn't expected to run into a Xiaolin Monk here. Who do you study under?"

Xiaolin Monk seemed to be the name of an organization or perhaps a standard of Earthbender and Toph replied, "I'm self taught. My father did not want me learning any of the advanced Earthbending moves."

"Earthbending huh?" said Clay and there was the sound of Clay's finger scratching his scalp. "Huh, odd that. I know I heard something similar. Hey, did you happen to see where the second person landed?"

"Second…" Toph thought back and then, shifting her foot to get an idea of where she was, she pointed towards the caves. "Whoever came down was in those caves."

"Hmm…" Clay looked at her and said, "Do you mind waiting here? I'll go fetch whoever's inside the cave. I normally wouldn't want to leave someone here but you seem like you can handle yourself."

"I'll be fine," replied Toph and she knew that barely anything could sneak up on her. "Go ahead."

Clay's footsteps receded into the distance, growing hollower as he pounded down into the cave. Toph decided to indulge a little, and she bent the earth into a curved seat with a back. Then, she sat down and returned to resting. It had been a long day, and Aang had a lot to answer for by giving her that strange rock she had sensed barely an hour ago.

* * *

"Eeeee-OW!"

Rubbing her bruised backside, Cornelia got to her feet, grimacing in pain. "Great. They just HAD to shoot me here. Where IS here anyhow?"

In response to her question, the ground trembled and Cornelia turned around. There, sitting behind her was the biggest, largest insect she had ever seen before. It let out a piercing scream and more of it joined, hopping towards her. Cornelia was a Guardian of the Veil, a strong, courageous girl. So she did the thing that all Guardians did from time to time; she let out a piercing screech of terror and fled down the maze of tunnels, the legion of hopping insects behind her, letting out a sound like a group of violinists ripping chainsaws over their strings.

Cornelia took a left, a right, another right, a left and then she skidded to a halt and her arms pin-wheeled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-!"

Strong arms grasped hers and pulled the blonde back to safety as the soft Texan accent filtered into her ear. "Whoa there little missy, you nearly threw yourself over the pit." As he said it, the legion of hopping giant grasshoppers zoomed past her and fell into the abyss; the sound of their chainsaw-like screeching echoing as they fell.

Looking up, Cornelia found that her rescuer was a solidly built guy with gentle blue eyes and blonde hair. He was dressed in the stereotypical dude ranch-hand outfit; blue denim shirt, red handkerchief wrapped around his neck, boots and jeans. On his head was a very large gallon hat and with it, he was easily taller than Caleb. He was certainly built more solidly than the Rebel Leader. "I reckon you're the person I'm here to meet."

"What do you mean meet?" asked Cornelia, getting up and dusting off her skirt. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry there ma'am, I'm Clay. Pardon my manners from before." Clay nodded politely and tipped his hat. "Those grasshoppers are bigger than most of our cows back home and a lot more ravenous too."

Cornelia's irritation begun to drain away and she giggled at his soft accent and old Texas attitude. "I'm Cornelia. Nice to meet you."

"Well I'd best reckon we'd get out of these caves," said Clay, jerking his thumb behind him. "I left the other young missy back at the entrance when I saw your beam of light land inside the network. Miss Toph's been waiting for us for a while at the very least."

After several twists and turns, Clay demonstrated a remarkable ability of making his way out of the caves. Every so often, the flock of giant grasshoppers accosted them, but Clay demonstrated old cowboy gallantry and took them out for Cornelia. By the time they emerged, the girl was refreshed from her maniac run and Clay looked a little worn. "You know, I could have helped you," she said.

"Naw, it's fine," said Clay, coughing into his hand. "Raimundo said you Guardian girls don't get all of your powers when coming over here, and that they slowly charge up during your stay."

"So you're one of those Dragons Hay Lin told us about," said Cornelia. "I see why you fought them off with just your feet and hands."

"Are you two done flirting?" interrupted the irritated voice of Toph and the pair turned to look at her who wasn't quite looking back the same way.

"Sorry there, Miss Toph," said Clay. "Miss Cornelia, this is Toph, a friend of Aang's that you undoubtedly heard about."

"Nice to meet you," said Cornelia and Toph shook her hand. "So where to?"

"Well, I reckon we should get a move on. According to Rai, this place gets mighty cold in the evening. We'll head to the Ayers Rock formation in front of us and then climb up it tomorrow. It should take us two days to reach the house that I reckon is on top." Clay looked at his companions and added, "Of course, it's all up to you too."

"Well, I guess it beats going home empty handed," said Cornelia. "You up for a climb, Toph?"

"Whatever," smirked Toph as she headed off in the direction, trailing slightly behind the pair.

* * *

"So you're from the world Aang is from," said Clay, trying to keep up a conversation. Cornelia had lapsed into silence, looking tired and dusty from the long hike, and Toph had barely said anything. "What's it like there?"

"Much like here," replied Toph and she idly used Earthbending to smash a boulder that stood in their way. "Only there are more trees."

"There's a tree line, but it's far away in the distance," said Clay, nodding. "Strange that it's barely the beginning of summer in your world."

"Different time zones; Evil's five hours ahead of us," quipped Cornelia and then realized with a start that she had just quoted Irma. "Oh god, I'm channeling Irma."

Clay let out an amused snicker and Toph raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it is true then. The Fire Nation rarely sees a glorious sunrise without a black deed marring its arrival."

"You people don't like the Fire Nation that much, do you?" asked Cornelia. "What did they do exactly? Hay Lin wasn't really that informative."

"Not much, just a war that stretched for more than a hundred years, killing innocent lives and destroying the Air Nomads in an attempt to wipe out the Avatar," replied Toph, and Toph was surprised at the bitterness that rose in her tone. Normally she was neutral to the atrocities of the Fire Nation, as she was typically far away from any sort of problems. But for some reason, the discussion was bringing up unwelcome emotions to the fore.

"… Sorry I asked," said Cornelia, but her tone was also bitter. "The Rebellion in Meridian is doing the same thing… well in reverse anyhow. Phobos has pretty much sacked and pillaged the entire place, and Caleb's trying to find a way to defeat him. And then there's Elyon…"

Deciding that the conversation was going straight into the toilet, Clay interrupted with, "Y'know, a guy like me could learn a few tricks from you young ladies. My control over Earth is pretty much all combat."

"There isn't much I know that's not combat," added Cornelia, grateful for the change in topics. "But I know a few tricks."

Focusing her power on a nearby cactus, she drew it up out of the earth and it grew rapidly, maturing and blossoming with red leaves. "With me, the Earth element also pertains to plant life. You know; the whole Mother Nature thing."

"Well that's different," murmured Clay and Toph nodded. "How about you, Miss Toph?"

"Earthbending can be used for many things," replied Toph. "Labour, discipline, fighting… for me, it's an extension of my true being."

Clay and Cornelia shared a glance and when Toph did not add anything else; Clay cleared his throat and added, "Well okay then. It looks like we'll be headed in a straight line."

Several hours later, the group stood over a huge lake of sifting sand. Picking up a rock, Clay chucked it into the sand where it sunk down with a loud slurping sound, consistent with the sound of air escaping. "O-kay, maybe NOT a straight line," said Clay, staring across the landscape that was littered with large pools of sifting sand. "Quicksand and I reckon there's a lot of it."

"Well there's no problem then," replied Cornelia and she massaged her fingers for a moment before patting a palm to the ground. "Earth!" Immediately, large vines erupted from the ground and it formed a bridge across the first section of the quicksand. "There, see? No problem."

"The vines are sinking," said Toph blandly and Cornelia whirled to look at her handiwork, now sinking into the quicksand. "There's nothing anchoring them and there seems to be an unnatural tide below the earth."

"Oooh, now what? If only I could fly across," said Cornelia.

"Well maybe, if we can't fly across or build a bridge, then maybe a high arch with lots of rocks furrowed deep into the pools themselves? Quicksand can't be bottomless; it'll hit bedrock sooner or later," said Clay. "Maybe if we use our powers, we can pull the bedrock upwards and then form a high bridge across it!"

"It's worth a shot."

After planning out how the bridge would be built, they took their places around the smallest area between the solid lands. Toph called up her Earthbending and slowly, she pulled huge stone pillars out of the ground while aided by Cornelia who dragged the earth along with her. Then, it was Clay's turn as he aimed up the stones and then located a nice sheet of bedrock. "Wudai Crater - Earth!"

For a moment, Clay turned pitch black with shining stars twinkling in his body before he slammed his foot down hard. There was a tremendous shockwave and huge slabs of sandstone erupted up and out, forming a rudimentary arched bridge. Then, it was a matter of Toph and Cornelia reinforcing the joints before they walked across the pools of quicksand.

"That took longer than I thought it would," said Cornelia and she stared up into the sun that was quickly lowering. The first two moons had become visible and it was a stark reminder that she was no longer on Earth. "We should hurry to shelter."

"Agreed," said Toph. "The more we stay here, the more open we are to wild animal attacks."

Clay peered out into the distance and then pointed at a large slab that jutted out, sheltering a rock face from the elements. "There. We'll set up camp under there. We can reach it before the sun sets."

Several hours later, the weather had turned cool. The trio sat under the rock face which was abandoned by the lack of animal life. There were a couple of bones here and there of gnawed small animals, but Clay had assured them that whoever ate those things were long gone since. Toph sat her back to the brilliance of the second moon that was high overhead while Clay bustled about, finding things that they could possibly use for the rest of the trip as well as working up a camp site.

"Brr," shivered Cornelia, wrapping her arms around herself. "It IS cold. Did you come in prepared?"

"Afraid not, ma'am," said Clay, shaking his head. Unbuttoning his shirt, he removed it and handed it to Cornelia. "Here. It should be big enough for you two to share it."

"What about you?" asked Toph as she and Cornelia bundled under Clay's massive shirt. Cornelia let out a sigh of relief at the warm fabric. "I can feel the vibrations from where you sit."

"Aw this ain't nothing," replied Clay, dismissively and he gave an involuntary shiver. "During a cattle run, it gets mighty cold in the deserts of Texas where me and Pa raise cattle. That's the life; sitting under the stars, eating a meal of canned beans and pork... Mmm, beans and pork."

"So what's a big Texas man doing saving the world?" asked Cornelia, trying to distract the nagging hunger growing in her stomach.

"Well..." said Clay and he fell silent for a little bit.

"Sorry," said Cornelia when the silence grew long. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, it's not that important." Clay let out a sigh and he leaned back, staring up at the six moons in the sky. "When I was little, I always used to have these... accidents. When I got mad or angry, the earth would break. When I stormed around after my sister stole my things, the ground broke with each step, no matter how lightly I stepped. When Master Fung approached Pa with the chance to train, Pa sent me over, albeit grudgingly. I won his respect two years ago, and things have been like that."

"I see," said Cornelia. "I was... well, I should say I'm the newest generation of Guardians. I was sleeping over with Elyon one night and we were worried when a branch from a nearby tree kept tapping our window. I went out and then I found out that I could move plants and the earth itself."

"There's more, isn't there?" said Toph. "Your heartbeat quickened."

"Er..." said Cornelia and then added, "Elyon is in the clutches of her jerk of a brother, Prince Phobos. And what makes it worse is that he's got her believing she's the princess of this fairytale kingdom, and he's the prince of everything cute and fluffy." In frustration, she struck the ground and a fissure opened up next to her. "Sorry."

"No, it's okay," said Clay softly. "We all make mistakes."

"She's my best friend, and I wanted to tell her who she was, but Will's decision caused us to mess up." Cornelia huddled more into the shirt. "I gave Will and the others a piece of my mind when Elyon was taken away, but I keep thinking to myself 'what kind of friend am I'?"

"One that cares," said Toph. "I travel with Aang, after running away from home. Father doubled the guard when he found out that I was a powerful Earthbender. He couldn't see that I wanted freedom, and the fact that I hid my true nature from him for so long upset him. I joined up with Aang soon afterwards."

"To do what, exactly?" asked Cornelia.

"Well, partly to teach Aang. He's the Avatar and needs to learn mastery over the four elements before the end of summer. And mostly because I wanted the freedom my father was unwilling to give me." Toph shrugged and added, "I never even told him that I left. I just left a note saying I was going with Aang."

"Whoo whee, what I wouldn't give for summer," remarked Clay. "It's getting cool where I am."

"Same here," added Cornelia. "Elyon loved the snow."

The group sat, watching the rocks as they flicked them back and forth with fingers or minute use of power. Then, Toph chuckled bitterly. "We're a bunch of sad little people, huh?"

"Yeah, but this should make us stronger," said Clay, looking through his personal inventory. "Let's see, Big Bang Meteorang, Fist of Tebigong, Third Arm Sash, Longhorn Taurus..." Clay blinked and held up a blue orb. "What in the world am I doing with the Orb of Tornami?"

"What does it do?" asked Cornelia.

"It creates water," said Clay, scratching his head. "I was certain that Omi had it. Little parder musta gotten some of our Wu mixed up during our scuffle. I'm missing a Wu; the Tangle Web Comb. Let's see... Ah HA. Here it is."

After fishing out a gemstone that was mounted on a triangular-shaped gold piece, Clay got up and said, "I'm going to find us an tumbleweed. Can you two make a circle of rocks?"

"Sure," said Toph and the large Texan left. Then, turning to Cornelia she said, "You know, he must look nice since his voice is so friendly."

"Why do you say that?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm blind," said Toph, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I have been since birth."

"Oh!" gasped Cornelia, and she looked into Toph's sightless eyes. "I'm so..."

"Don't be," said Toph, cutting her off. "Blindness isn't an issue with me, but it makes people feel guilty. Don't worry about if we get into a fight either; I can sense movement a mile away. So, let's get that circle of rocks made up."

Soon enough, the pair had made a game out of pulling rocks towards them and when they were finished, Clay returned with a couple of tumbleweeds and a dead rattlesnake in his hands. "There we go," he said, putting the rattlesnake down. "I know it don't look gourmet and all, but there's few things out here that don't vanish into light when you kill it."

"You expect me to eat THAT?" exclaimed Cornelia, disgusted as Clay put the tumbleweed into the pit and aimed a Shen Gong Wu at it.

"Eye of Dashi," he said and lightning crackled. The lightning lit the dry wood and it crackled to life. "I'm sorry Miss Cornelia, but it's hard to find food in these parts. And any other things we need for that matter. I need a BUCKET."

"What for?" asked Cornelia, looking ill as Clay removed a knife from the inside of his pants pocket and begun to strip down the rattlesnake that looked like it could eat her arm.

"For putting the guts in when I'm done," said Clay, holding out a bit of intestine. Cornelia went green and Toph snickered. "If we don't, it'll attract all types of critters round these parts."

Toph placed her hand on the ground and immediately, a depression sunk into the ground. "There we go," she said and then two more sounds of rumbling stone on stone could be heard behind a fairly large rock. "And that's the latrine."

"This is SO not worth keeping my Earth element," grumbled Cornelia as Toph got out of the shirt and started making a trench around them to keep most wild animals away.

* * *

"Now I know why I don't live in southern California; I can't STAND the heat," grumbled Cornelia. "And my hair is so frizzy. I'm going to have trouble putting it back in place."

"What does her hair look like, anyway?" asked Toph as the pair took point. The trek to the Ayers Rock formation was straight forward with a canyon here and there easily traversed with the help of Earthbending and Cornelia pulled in to reinforce it. They were making good time, and Clay figured they'd be halfway up the mountainside by the time they slept for the night.

"It's long, straight and yellow," replied Clay. "And it looks like it got teased by a rabid badger madder than a cat with its tail caught in a gunny sack."

"I've had it!" exclaimed Cornelia for the umpteenth time and the pair heaved a sigh. "Why couldn't I have gotten Hay Lin's power, or even was in my Guardian form when I came here? At least then I could FLY."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a scaredy cat, then things would work out better," smirked Irma from beside her. Cornelia jumped and the girl grinned.

"What are YOU doing here?" demanded Cornelia. "Wait, no, HOW did you get here?"

"We were able to find a portal that led here," replied Irma. "C'mon, let's get back home."

"Wait a moment there, missy," called out Clay. "Rai warned me bout this. That's a Water Spirit, sent here to tempt you off this quest."

"Then let her tempt me," snapped Cornelia. "It's not like humanity is going to perish if we fail."

"No, but I'm not interested in learning how to use the power of Wood any time soon," replied Clay. "You know as well as I do that the Elements will rearrange themselves. It may not cause too much problems for us considering we can live in an ice covered, lightning storm infested world, but that there Fire Nation from where Toph's from will suddenly gain the power to throw LIGHTNING. Fire's bad enough, ya know?"

"The Fire Nation is rumoured that they have some who can channel the power of Lightning," said Toph, folding her arms and scowling. "It would cause much of the world distress if Aang was forced to learn all of his skills over once more; possibly even giving the Fire Lord the opportunity to win."

Cornelia grimaced and then, let out a long tired sigh before turning to Irma. "Sorry Irma-thing, I'm not going home. Can't let bad guys get a new toy because of me."

"Well, looks like you can open the door then," grinned Irma and she vanished, quickly sinking into the ground from a formerly upright pile of water.

"Sorry for guilt tripping you, Miss Cornelia," said Clay, apologetically. "But out of all of us, Miss Toph has the most to loose if the elements of her world get rearranged."

"Eh, don't be," said Cornelia, flipping her frizzy hair back and she smiled. "I'm a sucker for worlds in danger. Now come on; we should reach the bottom of the Ayers Rock formation. And there's probably someone waiting for us there."

They hadn't gone several minutes when Cornelia coughed; a dry worn cough. "Clay, you wouldn't happen to have something like a canteen would you?"

"Not really," replied Clay and then, getting an idea, pulled out the Orb of Tornami. "But maybe this'll work."

"That's the Orb thing, isn't it?" asked Cornelia and Clay nodded. "How does it work?"

"A Shen Gong Wu activates by calling out its name. In this case, it's the Orb of Tornami. Normally you can use it to create high pressure jets and flood-like conditions on land. But maybe we can use it as a canteen. The trick is to imagine the result you want with it. Let's see…"

Raising it to chest height, Clay held it over his mouth and said, "Orb of Tornami!" Immediately, a water-fountain stream sprayed forth and he drank from it. Smacking his lips, he handed it to Cornelia. "Give it a try Miss Cornelia."

"Orb of Tornami!" exclaimed Cornelia and then, she was sprayed with a thick jet of water. Dropping the Orb in surprise, Cornelia coughed as water washed over its surface, ridding it of dust and sand. "Oh no," she moaned, wringing her soaked clothing out. "I'm soaked!"

While Clay tried to apologize to the girl, Toph picked up the Orb and then held it to chest height. "Orb of Tornami," she said, imagining a gentle fountain of water. The water rose from the depths of the Shen Gong Wu and it bubbled up to about lip height. Toph drank, and found it to be incredibly pure; like no one had ever drunk from it.

"Well I'll be," said Clay as he offered his shirt to the soaked Cornelia who had changed out of her clothing behind a rock. Her skirt and blouse were on a rock, drying in the sun and she looked incredibly embarrassed hiding behind the rock dressed in nothing but her underwear and Clay's too-long denim. "That's some mighty fine control there, Miss Toph."

"Neutral Jing," replied Toph evenly and she walked over. Handing the Shen Gong Wu over to Cornelia, the other girl drank without it giving her another impromptu bath. "Controlling these magical devices is much like utilizing Neutral Jing. You need to focus, and bring temperament to a focus."

"That's great," said Cornelia and the water spiked a little, soaking her shoes. "Yuck. Can we go now?"

"Just in a bit," said Clay, checking her clothing that was drying faster than usual by the hot sun that beat down on them. "Wouldn't want you to go without any modesty Miss Cornelia."

Cornelia reddened and stammered out, "Sure. No problem."

* * *

The afternoon began to settle down and the dry desert slowly turned into plains. Every so often they'd see a small cuddly non-monster animal and Clay would remark which ones would make the most of a meal. It was to Cornelia's distress that he often pointed out the cutest and fuzziest animals, such as bunnies, baby deer and once or twice, something called Turtleduck as coined by Toph who had several in her own home. "Well that don't take the ticket," said Clay as they prepared to start ascending the slope. Unlike the steep, nearly vertical wall that made up the Air Mountain, there were was a path cut into the rock face, leading up in a winding slope. "This'll be quite the hike. We may just get to the top by morning if we keep going."

"Nuh uh," said Cornelia, shaking her head. "We'd just tire ourselves out. And besides, Toph has a visitor."

The pair looked over their shoulders at the girl standing there, tall with brown hair, a tanned complexion and wearing blue clothing. "Hey," said Katara and Toph looked up in the direction of the girl.

"So you're my challenge?" said Toph, breaking from the group and circling the girl at a distance.

"Yeah," replied Katara, "But I know you're not the type to idly chat. We'll do this the low-tech way."

Katara's feet shifted and so did Toph's. Cornelia made a move to jump in but Clay's meaty hand kept her back. "This is her trial," said Clay as the pair circled.

Katara's foot moved and for Toph, it seemed like ripples formed out, stretching her senses. A spear of ice flung at her, and the wind whipped. Leaning to the side, Toph cracked the earth beneath her and more ice splashed across the surface, each spear becoming larger before a final torrent of water deluged Toph's shields. Dripping with a mix of water and earth, the shield rocketed forward at Katara.

Katara, smirked and swung her hand. The mud ball splashed to the side where it struck the stone wall. "Not bad," she said, pulling moisture from the air. "Can you dodge this?"

"I don't need to," replied Toph and earth erupted around Katara, burying her up to her neck. Katara struggled and then relaxed, smiling at the girl.

"Well done," said Katara. "You pass." Then, the girl melted into the earth and the rocks fell in.

"Very nicely done," congratulated Cornelia and Toph nodded.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," added Clay. "I guess we'd better get going; that short battle put us back a little."

The afternoon stretched into late evening. Clay had rustled up some food and while Cornelia tried not to think of the possible things she was eating, Toph nibbled at it and almost literally spat fire. If she had been a Firebender, she would have. "What... IS this?" she asked, hacking and fumbling for the Orb of Tornami. Grasping it, she lifted the light blue orb to her lips. "Orb of Tornami."

As Toph drank rapidly, Clay added, "Well I never go without Texas Bar-Be-Q Sauce," he grinned, "gives venison a real KICK to it, especially cooked over fire. Of course, this'll be the first time I cook, well… I'll leave that up to your imagination."

Cornelia picked up the bottle and examined it, the label reading "El Diablo Texas Roundup Sauce." Handing it back, she said, "I'm surprised I'm not spitting fire from this."

"Well, Toph actually got the piece I made for myself, but you can have some if you want it," replied Clay, taking a bite after dousing his food liberally with the green sauce. Fire spat from his mouth and steam hissed from his ears. "Whoo WHEE! That's grade A, BBQ sauce!"

Cornelia looked at Toph who had finished sucking down half the contents of the Orb of Tornami and said, "Maybe later, when we're slogging through an ice filled valley perhaps."

Late that night, Cornelia sat, staring at the sky. The six moons were in full orbit and in descending stages of motion. The second moon almost glowed with a green light, an odd thing from the yellow sun that had set an hour ago. Clay had conked out near the fire and Toph slept soundly, although it was hard to tell. Clay on the other hand snored like a chainsaw, causing Cornelia to watch the stars.

"I can't recognize any of those star formations," mused Cornelia to herself, trying to pick a constellation that was familiar from a normal Earth sky. "I wonder how far we are from Earth?"

"Fairly far," said Irma who was suddenly sitting beside her. Cornelia jumped and was about to yelp when the girl shushed her. "Sorry bout that, I should stop doing it."

"You could have given me SOME kind of warning," snipped Cornelia but she sat down. "So is this where we talk and pour our hearts out to each other and I find myself with some type of odd tendencies that I have for Irma?"

"Nothing as dramatic as that," giggled Irma. "Though if you WANT to have one of those..." and Irma raised her eyebrows a few times, causing Cornelia to scooch away from the loopy spirit. "…Oh sit down; I'm not here to do any of that."

"Are all Water spirits as weird as you are?" inquired Cornelia.

"It keeps me busy," replied Irma and the pair went back to studying stars. "You know, I was surprised you decided to continue."

"What makes you say that?" asked Cornelia.

"I didn't exactly peg you as the whole "save the world" type of girl. More like "damsel in distress". But you know first impressions."

"Gee, thanks," dead-panned Cornelia. She sighed and said, "If you must know, it's because of Elyon."

"Your best friend?" inquired Irma and Cornelia nodded. "What's she like?"

"She's smart, gentle, warm, friendly... she never thinks badly of people, no matter how bad she is. But she's also easily led, and that's why I tried to get her to think on her own two feet. In a way, she's my other half. You know what I'm saying right?" Irma nodded and Cornelia added, "I just wish she'd listen to me. We're trying to convince her to come home with us, but it looks like that Phobos is keeping the truth from her."

"Life sucks and then you die," quipped Irma, earning a death-glare from Cornelia.

"I like the real Irma's jokes better," said Cornelia.

"Well till you see her again, you've got me," smirked Irma. "Go ahead and get some rest. I'm a Water sprite so I'll keep an eye out for anyone who wants to give you hassle for sleeping on the road."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Cornelia and Toph's patience snapped.

"We'll be there when we get there!"

"No worries about that Miss Toph, we're at the top of the mountain," said Clay and the girls followed him up the last couple of steps. "Well that's a sight."

Raimundo's description of Echo had been a pale comparison to the sight of the real thing. Four grant peaks stood proudly above each region. A volcano brimming with flames to the right with rivers of lava flowing down from it and around the volcanic region with the tinge of sulphur in the air stood to the right of where they stood. To the left, a majestic high peak, no taller than the others but shear in it's straightness. The top was ringed with clouds and below was a lush tropical paradise of greenery.

Across from them, if one passed over the shimmering crystal and gold city of Fifth Element lay a sparkling bay with sheets of ice creating paths towards the ice palace that sat in the middle of the water. The water itself flowed all the way up to the edge of Fifth Element, and a town sat in the midway point between the ice palace and Fifth Element.

The region where they stood stretched out into a yawning canyon, rich with life as specks moved about in the neatly combed walls. Cornelia recognized them as a version of Aztec farming, clambering up and over the hills and walls of the canyon. Far below was a enormous city, carved out of the bedrock itself.

Fifth Element that stood in the middle of the whole thing was glowing with a healthy white light. A whole fourth of it was segmented and people bustled back and forth between the huge city's gates and the smoke that rose up in fantastic swirls overhead from Windy Village in the distance.

"Amazing," breathed Cornelia and then she caught herself, mortified. But then Toph agreed.

"It is truly amazing," said Toph. "For the first time in my life, I can see things clearly. Not just shapes or where people are but in rich vibrant detail even though I have lost my sight a long time ago."

"A power of Echo maybe?" said Clay and Toph shrugged, her sightless eyes dancing everywhere as if taking in everything at once.

"Who knows. We should move along. That house is not getting any closer."

Halfway to the house that stood on the opposite end of the huge rock formation, water swirled upwards and Irma resolved from it. "Heyas all!" she exclaimed, waving. "Clay, it's time for your test as well!"

"Well, no time like the present little missy," said Clay, rolling up his sleeves and getting into a ready stance. "Let's see what you've got."

"Oh, but we will," said Irma and her form changed to a much shorter form, and Omi struck a stance. "It is you who will be eating the school!"

"You mean eating dirt and getting schooled," said Clay automatically, but his stride was thrown off as Omi launched himself at him in a flurry of movement.

"Grasshopper doing Dog Paddle!" cried Omi and Clay were shoved back from Omi's strike. The little monk followed it up with another series of strikes with the added call of "Viper Strike!"

Clay blocked the last move, grabbed Omi and tossed him across the way. Omi rolled, bounced to his feet and then came down out of the air with a cry of "Fox Stomping Grapes!" followed up with several kicks to the sides and arms. "Pig Eating Sausages! Goat Churning Butter!"

"What the heck is that kid doing?" said Cornelia, aghast as Clay was hard pressed to keep up with Omi's maniac tempo.

"In martial arts, there are a series of master-level strikes that are said to defeat any opponent," said Toph as she watched the fight continue in her own unique way. "Omi is light on his feet while Clay is strong and sturdy. This will not be an easy battle."

"So, do you admit defeat?" asked Omi after he landed. Clay stood up, breathing leveling off. "Of course, it is not a big thing to be defeated by the likes of me!"

"You're just an emulation of Omi, pardner," said Clay, grinning as he flicked some dust off his shoulders and wiping a little blood from the edge of his mouth. "Those weren't even as strong as Omi could do it. C'mon little buckaroo, let's see what you've got."

"Very well!" With that, Omi launched himself into a literary of moves from the "Rooster Frying Eggs" to the "Monkey Painting House". Several bruises appeared across Clay's arms as he defended against each strike, the strikes becoming harder and harder. "Monkey Strike!"

THAT was what Clay was waiting for. Only two people knew the Monkey Strike and much less the counter to it. Omi had learned it from Chase Young almost a year and a half ago. And Omi used it enough that Clay himself had learned the move by copying the move over and over again in practice. "REPULSE THE MONKEY!"

The Omi Water Spirit went flying, it's molecules separating for a split second from the force of the return blow as it bounced three times, rolled to a stop and then it's head was stepped on by Toph. "That's game," said Clay, massaging his hand.

"Aah, very well, you have passed Aussa's expectations. She is waiting for you in the house just before you." With that, Omi sunk into a pile of water.

Ten long minutes later, the group stood at the door to the house. Unlike Wynn's home that looked like a simple summer cottage, this one was a towering spire of earth, stretching high into the heavens. Alongside it, in mirrored tandem to Wynn's home was a single tree that lay to the side of it. And remarkably, despite all expectations a white picket fence surrounded the environs with a large swimming pool carved out of a huge base of granite and fed by a natural spring sat to the side.

"Comfy," remarked Cornelia and Toph knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she called out and then the answering call came from within. Pushing the door open, the interior was not unlike Wynn's, but instead of a predominant look of wind chimes and fans, the place was decorated with wall to wall books, winding upwards around the circumference of the room all the way to the top where a large pendulum swung back and forth in time with the low thrum of electrical power through the home. Scientific experiments bubbled and a pair of little creatures ran around in mazes that seemed like they had no end to them. In the middle of the room, peering into a microscope, a young girl dressed in green with a long brown overcoat sat. "Come in," she said and they did so. "Take off your shoes and dust them into the marked bins there."

Finding three marked bins reading "Toph", "Clay" and "Cornelia", they smacked their shoes together, dusting them free of dirt that had accumulated onto the surfaces of their soles. Cornelia noted with some odd amusement that the bins seemed to swallow the dust from their shoes into a bottomless pit. "Okay, come on in then."

"Mind the first step," warned the girl whom they presumed to be Aussa and they meandered through a nest of cables before standing there. "Toph, please hand me that sample next to you."

Toph located it with relative ease and handed it to Aussa. She fed it into the microscope and then after a moment of peering at it, she sighed and leaned back. Replacing square glasses, she ruffled her auburn hair and turned to look at them. "Well then, I see you three made it safe and sound. I'm Aussa, the Earth Charmer."

"And you obviously know who we are," said Clay, speaking for them.

"Of course," said Aussa and she kicked off, rolling her chair towards the next set of instruments. For all of the devices in the room however, there were no computers or at least any visible ones for that matter. Everything looked like it came from a middle ages alchemy lab that was somehow smashed into a modern day chemistry classroom. "Toph, a Master of Neutral Jing and Earth Nation resident. Clay, Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth, loves late night snacks of ham and steak sandwiches. Cornelia, Guardian of the Veil, Earth Element. Loves melancholy music and have been best friends with Elyon since their respective births. There's nothing I don't know for the most part. It would be safe to say that I'm the informant of our little sisterhood. Unlike Wynn though, I don't usually bother with hiding my identity."

"Come again?" asked Cornelia, confused.

"Well it's like this; Wynn, as her element suggests likes to throw people off, never showing anyone called here what she really looks like. I on the other hand am grounded in rationality, as my element suggests." Aussa shrugged. "We're sisters and all, but we're not identical by any means save for our fashion sense."

Then, before they could say anything more, Aussa swiveled towards a flat piece of cardboard and seemed to type something on it. Clay snuck a peek over her shoulder and found the mathematical coils that wound around her fingers to give him a headache. "In any case," added Aussa, "you three should get some rest. The kitchen is through the first door to the left, the bedrooms to the right with the bathroom straight across. Geometrical really; help yourselves to the food in the kitchen."

The trio shared a glance and then retreated to a far corner of the room, out of Aussa's earshot. "I don't like this, she's completely bizarre," hissed Cornelia. "And she knows far too much about our personal lives."

"Only the good parts," chimed in Aussa from across the room and Toph muttered, "Excellent hearing too."

"I agree, but it's not like they don't mean well," reminded Clay and Cornelia gave him a look.

"The last time someone underestimated someone else, Elyon was taken by Phobos and Cedric the Lizard Man," snapped Cornelia. Then, as she glared at them, she abruptly deflated like a balloon popping to a pin. "I'm sorry; I just have some trust issues."

"I know a Dragon who was the same way when we first met him," said Clay. The Texan smiled and added, "You sure you're not a Wind Element?"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" snapped Cornelia, but a soft giggle from Toph cut her off. "Wha…?"

"Wind is capricious, like Aang told me. They are the best of friends, highly protective, or are the strongest villains." Toph raised sightless eyes to meet Cornelia's startled gaze and she added, "Fire tends to oppose them, while Earth compliments."

"Now there's a thought," chuckled Clay and Cornelia found their soft laughter infectious.

"You know," said Cornelia after regaining her balance from laughing too hard, "I need a bath. I think we need to introduce you to the marvel of modern living, Toph."

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Toph curiously. "I live well enough."

"True, but you have yet to clean those clothes. They look silk at the very least, so let's get you prettied up!" Despite Toph protesting loudly, Cornelia dragged her away, leaving Clay speechless for a long moment.

"You'd best get to the shower first, Clay." said Aussa from her workstation. "Women take a long time in the baths."

"Right," said Clay uncertainly before he meandered off into the washroom as fluffy bathrobes in light tones were discovered by Cornelia, amidst excited squealing.

* * *

Cornelia rarely sung in the shower. Music wasn't her strong suite, but she still loved listening to it all the time when she felt down or just needed to work on some homework. So it came to a surprise to her that she was singing while the water poured down on her head.

"Do you know what you want/you don't know for sure/you don't feel value/can't find the cure/and you're getting less than what you're looking for/..."

"Nice singing," said Toph from behind Cornelia and Cornelia jumped, nearly slipping on the slick tiles before regaining her balance. Toph picked up the soap and sat down, working the soap into a thick lather. "Is that a song from your world?"

"Er, yeah," said Cornelia, feeling a little uncomfortable with the other girl bathing there. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but WHAT are you doing in here?"

"Bathing," replied Toph and then Cornelia realized that Toph came from a world that had heavy Ancient Chinese influences. Bathing together was usually done. Fighting down a blush, Cornelia continued to hum to herself while scrubbing her skin with the soap.

Toph reached for the bucket and then frowned as she checked the knobs. "How do you work these things?" she asked, twisting one.

The end result was ear-splitting screeches as Cornelia and Toph were liberally hosed down with cold water, making Clay who stood on the other side dressed in a bathrobe, wince at the volume. That was followed by a rapid chanting of "Hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Fortune was good to them that evening after they had cleaned up and all clothing had been run through the laundry machines. Toph, unlike Aang hadn't made the mistake of drinking from the toilet and Clay had gotten the warm shower he needed with a little bit of freezing cold at the end of it. When he entered the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck and dressed in some pyjamas that Aussa had found for them, he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Toph wrestling with the stove. "Here, lemme help," he said, showing her how to adjust the heat.

"I'm not used to cooking, much less with these strange contraptions," said Toph and there was a bit of a blush staining her face. "Back home, it was done by the servants."

"Aw that don't bother me none," replied Clay as he picked out some pots and found the ingredients that he wanted. "Can you handle a knife and the sink?"

After Toph had found the ingredients, Clay instructed her on how to cut up the vegetables and other things for salad and some of the seasonings. Cornelia, who had took longer to dress in her pyjamas, wandered into the room and sniffed the air. "Spicy," she said as Clay emptied a large can of beans into a large earthenware cook-pot. "Chili?"

"Yepper," replied Clay, picking up a small jar of spice and then liberally dousing the bubbling red mixture. "I figured we needed a hearty meal for the evening after all of that time." Then, as Clay went to pick up a can of mushrooms, he hissed as his entire hand shook violently, muscles locked in a spasm. Cornelia was at his side in an instant as Clay grit out, "Just a muscle spasm. S'okay."

"No you're not!" exclaimed Cornelia, grabbing his sleeve and yanking it up. Clay's arms were a mess of bruises and she scowled angrily at him as she tugged at his shirt, revealing large bruises patterned into little fists all over his torso. "You're hurt! That Omi clone hit so much harder than you said he did!"

"I'm just a little roughed up," replied Clay, but in an instant, Cornelia was easing him into the chair with a strength that defied her slender frame. "Miss Cornelia..."

"Stop that, RIGHT NOW," ordered Cornelia and Clay clammed up. "You should be resting. But since you're doing the cooking, you instruct me and Toph. Aussa is off working on getting our supplies for the trip so for now; we'll do the cooking by remote. Okay?" Even Toph had paused, cutting the ginger root and Clay sighed heavily as Toph gave him a stare that skewered him where he sat.

"All right," Clay said finally. "I'll tell you how to make it."

After several false starts that involved can openers, ice packs and cream for bruises applied to Clay's arms, the food was finally cooked and the places set down with a steaming pot of fresh cooked rice for Toph and Aussa. Toph demonstrated an unreal methodology, able to find everything she needed just by how the place vibrated with each step. Soon, Aussa returned and the four set to the table.

"Spicy," allowed Toph after drinking water from the glazed clay cup that sat to her side. Her eyes were watering and she coughed a little.

"Is it good?" asked Cornelia, taking a tentative bite of her food and then coughing a little. "It's really strong."

"It's PERFECT," said Clay, and he took another bite. Wearing a wistful expression on his face, he added, "Its like momma used to make."

"Er, thanks?" said Cornelia, blushing. "We just followed your instructions and all."

"But it takes real heart to make chili this good," added Clay.

"Very good," said Aussa as she spooned up some more for herself. "Now onto business; I've prepared the things you will need, and in the morning you will have a vehicle to move about in as they are being delivered as we speak. I also have a map of the region with the major places you can stop by. Barring problems, you will reach the Earth Gate in three days and three nights. On the fourth day, prepare to engage the Guardians."

"Aang said something about the Guardians embodying something they feared the most," said Toph, eating slowly but used to the spicy texture. "For him, it was Avatar Aang."

"Each test changes," said Aussa. "The same test may not apply to the same generation, being different all the time. The only offering I can give you in repose is that they will use an element or be based in an element that will test your limits as it is an opposing one. While we can exist with Water, Fire is a problem for Earth-element users. I would suggest for you to get some rest tonight."

"So is that it?" asked Cornelia as she chased down her food with a sip of water. "Anything else we should know about?"

"Hmm…" Said Aussa; taking a bite of her food before continuing her train of thought. "…Very well. Wynn is fond of stories. I on the other hand am fond of facts, not fiction. This world we sit here, the food we eat and the air we breathe are pure elements. You see, to live in a world, even a world created for man and forged of metal, is also rich with the elements. Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Metal, Gravity, Lightning, Wood, Ice, Flare, Light and Dark; these twelve elements are the foundation of all power, either it be physical, mystical or made up within humanity."

"Wait, I thought there were only seven elements," said Clay, scratching his head. "According to Rai who said Wynn said it."

"Aaah, yes there are. Let me put this into perspective however. There are Eight Elements that we are aware of, consisting of Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Gravity, Wood, Lightning and Ice. Wynn wished to tell them of the legend that begun the stories of Echo, and quite frankly she can be scatterbrained when she wants to be." Aussa smirked and then added after taking another bite of her food, "She even likes to disguise herself as an old man too."

"That explains something," grumbled Cornelia. "Go on then."

"Each of these eight elements is grouped into a pair. You know how the circle works with Earth, Fire, Wind and Water, but they are also paired with the four other elements. Gravity compliments Air, neither one subject to the others power. Lightning is strong, fierce and thunderous much like Fire burns and incinerates. Water creates Ice and Ice can form itself into Water. And of course, Earth is parallel to Wood, which I believe Cornelia is skilled in."

"That's right," said Cornelia, "I can manipulate the growth of plants and other life."

"Thus, you have a compliment, being a manipulator of Earth and Wood."

"The other elements," said Toph, "What do they represent?"

"Metal is the culmination of the first four elements. When mixed together, they form Metal. The other four elements, Gravity to Wood when mixed together create the power of Flare; the ultimate destructive force known to mankind." Aussa's brow crashed together in thought as she gathered her plate up. "Any more questions?"

"I have one," said Clay. "What about Light and Darkness? Where do they fit in?"

"All people have Light and Darkness in their soul," said Aussa as she rinsed her plate off. "But they are not good, nor bad. Take Toph for example. She lives in darkness."

"My blindness you mean," said Toph and Aussa nodded.

"So what you're saying is that elements don't have good or evil attached to them?" asked Cornelia. "That's just…"

"Nature is never on one side, or the other. It is how the way of life is." The brown haired girl leaned back on the counter and fixed them with a piercing stare. "In time, you will learn this your way, if you believe me or not."

Cornelia fell silent, thinking of Phobos and Elyon. "It's just… in my experience, there's no such thing as just not-evil Darkness."

"It is true that most people who draw on the power of Darkness is typically considered evil," said Aussa, "but there have been users of Light who are evil as well. The man who calls himself Prince Phobos draws on Matter, which is a mixture of Light and Metal. His sister is the same way."

That snapped Cornelia to attention and she stared at Aussa like she had grown a third head. "What?" she gaped. "Phobos… draws on the power of LIGHT?"

"Indeed," said Aussa and Clay gave a helpless shrug.

"I suppose it makes sense; they are siblings," he offered and Cornelia sat back, massaging her forehead.

"I know it's a lot to take in," said Aussa and she crossed over to the fridge to fetch herself a cool drink. "But it's true. Try not to let it bug you."

"That's just it," said Cornelia, sighing heavily. "I don't know if it bugs me… or worries me."

* * *

"Clay? Psst, wake up."

Clay turned over, blinking bleary eyes at Cornelia who stood there, wrapped in her bathrobe. "Huh? It's... two in the morning," he mumbled, reading off the ancient clock that stood in the corner of the room. Glancing across the room, Toph was also curiously absent from bed. "What's wrong?"

"You were sleeping heavily on your arms," said Cornelia and Clay realized the numbness had spread up into his shoulders rapidly. Grunting in pain, Cornelia helped him turn over and put his arms out and to the side.

"It's like pins and needles," grunted Clay.

"Looks like they're just asleep," said Cornelia. "But it seems that the swelling has gone down rapidly; must be that medicine that Aussa left for us."

Reaching over to the lamp, Cornelia flicked it on and Clay winced before she dimmed it. Then, taking up a jar with contents that smelled sweet, she flicked some into her hands and rubbed it into his arms. "Aussa thinks you'll be better by tomorrow morning."

"S'not all that bad," said Clay, feeling sleepy from the heady fragrance. "Were you... awake all this time?"

"Someone's got to keep you from sleeping on your arms," said Cornelia, her usual tough exterior coming into play to hide her embarrassment. "Besides, Toph's outside. She can't sleep either, and I think she went swimming in the pool."

"Thanks," said Clay, and it was full of heartfelt sentiment. "It's been a while since someone's looked out for me like this."

"Without Elyon, I have no one to mother," joked Cornelia as she finished with his arms. "Okay, get some rest. I'll wake you up if you're sleeping on them again."

"Yes ma'am," joked Clay before he drifted off. When he did so, Cornelia flicked the light off and then got up. Leaving her bathrobe behind, she headed outside after nearly causing a critical instrument crash in the darkened room.

Once outside, the chill of the night seemed less on the mountain top and she padded across the grass towards the natural looking pool. Making smooth strokes, Toph swam about on her back, sightless eyes staring up into the skies.

Easing into the water, Cornelia swam over to Toph with the intent of startling her. But Toph said, "Hello Cornelia," and Cornelia pouted. "Come to scare me? You know I can feel vibrations."

"I always got Elyon with that," said Cornelia and she swam up to the other girl who righted herself, feet alighting on a piece of sandstone that jutted out like a shelf underneath the water. "Something the matter?"

"It's nothing," said Toph and Cornelia followed Toph's sightless gaze towards the second moon. "But... would it be so wrong for me to say that I wish I could never leave?"

"Something up?" inquired Cornelia and Toph sighed, leaning backwards into the water. Once again, Cornelia was reminded of the lack of modesty that her people had, as Toph had never heard of the words "Swimsuit" before.

"It's odd, but... I can see in this world," said Toph as she swam about in circles. "Not just like the way that I said I can, sensing vibrations and ripples, but I can see-see. I know I'm still seeing darkness in reality but I keep getting these images. Things, places, peoples; whenever I "look" somewhere I can see it here in my mind."

"It's probably the magic of Echo," said Cornelia, using powerful long strokes to keep up with the girl who was paddling about aimlessly. "This is a magical world, presumably the source of all elements in the world. When Hay Lin was here, she could FLY without her Guardian powers and wings. It's not impossible to say that you, a blind girl can see better than most people without actually seeing anything, you know?"

"I suppose I do," replied Toph. A trickle of water splashed down next to her and Toph looked up. "Hello Irma."

Cornelia looked up at Irma who sat there, wearing nothing but a smile. "Heyo," she grinned, splashing into the water. Cornelia absently noted that the other girl would be a knockout, if her Guardian form proved to be true age-wise. But for now, she was still red and sputtering as Irma giggled and splashed about. "Hey Corny, what's wrong?" asked Irma, leaning into her back and Cornelia knew for a fact right then and there that she would never let the Water Guardian bathe with her. It was disquieting.

"You, clothing, NOW," grit out Cornelia, mortified at the whole situation. "What happens if Clay walks out here?"

"Then he gets a free show," smirked Irma. "C'mon Corny, this one-piece bathing suit is so last year. I can whip one up for you or none at all..."

"Thanks, but I'll prefer modesty over flashing the world," said Cornelia, rolling her eyes. "Are you this weird or are you actually channeling Irma?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B," recanted Irma and Toph giggled under her breath while Cornelia let out a frustrated sigh. "For a note, I just find it fun to wear this body for a while. Irma's got such a twisted sense of humour."

"Anything else I should know?" inquired Cornelia and Irma paused, tapping her chin.

"She likes your butt," said Irma in the blandest conversational tone possible. Then, Irma cackled maniacally as Cornelia tried to rewind her jaw. "Kidding! Kidding! I have NO idea what the real Irma is actually thinking about your butt or anything else for that matter."

"So how DO you know her?" asked Toph curiously.

"Water Spirits are sensitive to users of the element. We have sort of a "pool" to coin a phrase, able to choose and select our forms at will. Irma just stands out in the crowd since in all of the worlds available; she's the most fun person to imitate. When Aang was here a few days ago, he had quite the interesting conversation with a Fire Spirit who was imitating Prince Zuko."

"I suppose life is stranger than fiction," remarked Cornelia and Irma grinned.

* * *

"They're giant chickens," dead-panned Cornelia as they saw their transportation.

For all intents and purposes, two large chickens that Aussa said were "Niwatori, flightless birds that are used typically as transportation in the area", were hooked up to an open-top wagon and rider combo. It was similar to a chuck wagon from Clay's area of the woods, but instead of the canvas top, the wagon had huge hydraulics set into the wheels that were definitely not part of the whole chuck wagon motif. "The earth-wagon will take you across the canyon," said Aussa, pointing out the rest of the area. "The Niwatori are used like you would use horses in your world. They hydraulics however are required to land-skid across treacherous terrain. Be forewarned that it takes a day or two reach Earthy City and then you need to pass through it, through the caverns and finally come out at the doors."

"They're giant chickens!" repeated Cornelia. "Why don't we just skip the wagon and ride them?"

"Niwatori are strong, but they have a very limited amount of stamina when being rode on directly," replied Aussa, adjusting her glasses. "If you do so, you will only get so far. The earth-wagon can temper their movements and lessen the strain on the mounts."

Turning back to the sheer cliff that sat before her, Aussa made a gesture. Immediately, a gentle sloping road appeared and moved deep into the canyon, forming out of stones that rose out of the earth itself. "Your things are in the wagon. Clay, I would ask you to drive, but you are still recovering. You will sit in the back."

"Ma'am, I'm fine," said Clay, starting to protest. But a sharp glance from Aussa shut him up.

"Toph, take the reigns." With that, Toph jumped up to the seat and soon, they were on their way. As Aussa watched them go, the water in the pool rippled and from it, a girl with long blue hair emerged from it.

"Sister," said the girl and Aussa turned to greet her. "How goes it? Are they coming?"

"Of course," replied Aussa and the girl sighed heavily. "Something wrong, Eria?"

"That sense of unease plagues me once more," replied Eria. "I am afraid that times are changing. Like the sequence before, the elements have begun to waken up."

"Ice cools the flames, Thunder electrifies nature, Wood alights and Gravity forges. Flare then destroys, producing heat and energy for Ice to reform itself." Aussa quoted. "Has the first Monarch awaked?"

"Fortunately, Mobius still sleeps. But his presence has begun to fill the mountain," said Eria, sighing. "Already the skies are beginning to fill with people of their elements. Those of Watery Cove are prepared to move, in case the Ice-element beings wish to fill their spots."

"Allow them to move in," said Aussa. "We cannot risk unbalancing any element prematurely. Who leads the march on your lands?"

"No one, but they have elected Nightmare Penguin to speak for them," said Eria. "You know as well as I do that he is very persuasive."

"Indeed, a crafty politician no doubt," said Aussa. "Of Hiita? What does she say?"

"The Thunder elements have already begun to speak," replied Eria, sighing and frowning. "Already they clamour for the rise of their leader, Zaborg. I am afraid the Batteryman brothers have begun to elevate themselves as spokesmen for their people."

"Indeed," said Aussa. Turning back to where the others were meandering down the mountain at a good clip, she sighed and said, "Is the mirror finally revealing itself? Has anyone spoken to the leader of Wind Element?"

"Wynn has spoken at length. They will allow people from the other side of Echo to settle within the confines of the Wind Element Sector. Some from Wind Element have even begun to settle in the other side as well. It has been far too long since the last successful regeneration, Aussa. The people are worried that they will have to trade spots for dominant power."

"Yes," said Aussa. "And let us hope that everything will transfer easily."

* * *

"Lot's of farmland here," said Clay, gazing about the canyon. The huge shelves of stone and earth were being tended to by people and creatures of all shapes and sizes. A group of three-eyed bulls roamed the area, pulling old fashioned tills with a group of bull-men following behind, chopping and striking the earth as they walked behind. Following them were a group of Amazon-like women, their costumes and outfits colourful as they tossed seeds into the tilled earth. A natural stream flowed through the middle of the canyon, and several of the Amazon women were diverting it's flow to water the crops.

"I'm surprised there are a lot of humans here," added Cornelia as she took in a pair of laughing Amazon girls who were drawing water. One of them was dressed in a green print and fairly muscled. The other was a girl in a simple skirt and top and jacket with a sword strapped to her side. "Excuse me," she called out and the girls looked up. "Can you tell us which way is it to Earthy City?"

"Just follow the road," said the first girl. "You'll come to the city in about a day and a half. There's the Amazoness village just down the road. You should reach it by sundown."

"Much obliged," said Clay, tipping his hat and the girls giggled.

"Yip, yip," stated Toph and the Niwatori made a very chicken-like sound before pulling ahead.

The wagon trundled along the way, and the large hydraulics were in fact, shocks. Many times, the path took them over terrible roads that were bumpy and filled with sharp rocks. The Niwatori did not mind this and with the tires were not filled with air; rather pure rubber. Still the wagon shook however, but it was not as severe as it usually was.

Around lunch time, after Cornelia served the pair some hot soup in a thermos, the group came across a washed out part of the road, and with it were several large creatures and girls in Amazon outfits with a tall dark skinned man at the head of it. "... This is no good," said one of the bipedal oxen and he shouldered a hand-axe. His voice was deep but not growling like one would expect from a humanoid ox. "The road's out. It's going to take us most of the day to fix it."

"And then we have to clean out the rubble. This is not going to be very good, Ox," said his companion. His companion was a large wild-looking man with dark tattoos and a simple loincloth. He wore a huge sword and his hair was in a topknot. His voice was very light, and friendly, almost a mismatch to his fierce exterior. "I wish Clayman was here; he could get this place all worked out in no time."

"Ha, he and the troupe are over in Misty Cove by now," snorted Ox. "C'mon Wildheart, let's get this place cleaned up."

"Excuse me," called out Toph and the pair turned. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Landslide," said Ox, gesturing to the rubble. "Normally Earth Country is safe from this, but with the regeneration being so late, some of it is unstable."

"We think it's the Wood-Elements emerging, causing problems with tree roots and other plant life weakening the paths." added Wildheart. "Say, you three wouldn't happen to be the kids chosen for the regeneration, would you?"

"That's right," said Cornelia. "I'm Cornelia. This is Toph," Toph nodded politely, "and Clay."

"Well I'll be," laughed Ox. "Piper, Archer, can you two help us out? With the help of these fine kids, we may just be able to get this place cleaned before supper."

Manual labour had never been so easy for the group considering the amount of muscle and abilities to manipulate the earth around them. Piper and Archer were of the Amazoness tribe, a group of warrior women and hunters for the outlying villages. "You're very good," said Piper as she worked alongside Cornelia as the Guardian flexed her powers to move rocks and pull earth together with the growth of the plants. "I'm Piper. Amazoness Blowpiper if you want."

"Cornelia," replied Cornelia and the pair shook. "Is Amazoness Blowpiper your real name?"

"Yeah it is," said Piper, and then she chuckled. "Oh I see. It's an odd name where you come from. The warrior women in my tribe are granted the title of Amazoness. Blowpiper is my job description as I'm more of the stealth-type hunter. Friends call me Piper really."

"But you have no... Earthly name?" asked Cornelia. "Like say Jessica or Hale?"

"Nope," replied Piper. "Don't feel too bad. This is how it's always been. We're named by our jobs or titles or whatever. There are a few people however who are born every generation and there's only one of them each. Like the Charmers who are eternal as they are the guardians of our Four Countries along with the Monarchs who sleep; and of course Diamond Doriado."

"Can you tell me more about Doriado?" asked Cornelia and surprisingly, if she had been listening, Toph was asking Wildheart the same question.

"Doriado has been around for a very long time, young miss," said Wildheart as he struck the stone that Toph was levitating with her Earthbending. "A long time ago, when I had yet to be born, she was known as Elemental Mistress Doriado. That was before the regeneration failed however. There were two, the being known as Elemental Master Reshef and Elemental Mistress Doriado. Reshef and Doriado ruled the powers of the elements together, and were known as the rulers of Fifth Element."

"But Fifth Element is sealed away," pointed out Toph and Wildheart nodded. "Why is that?"

"Well you see, there are many people out there who were willing to bend the powers of the elements to their own design. The natural forces of all elements are neutral, much like how Earth is. Neither good nor bad, people used these powers to their own advantage. It's an ancient story but some say that a being of pure evil tried to control the elements and was struck by the being of pure light. The power was so great, that the two Messengers of Light and Darkness had to step in. Doriado and Reshef then decided to seal Fifth Element and Reshef would take his time sleeping. The regeneration, while not critical to our way of life, can become crucial in the way humanity lives. You come from the world of Four Elements, do you not?"

"If you mean the place I come from where people can bend the elements, then yes," replied Toph.

"Places like that, have existed with the four major elements of Air, Earth, Fire and Water with the Fifth Element of Metal being a governing force." Wildheart shrugged as he struck the ground and a loose rock soared free from it. He then shattered it with a blow and the remains filled the holes in the track. "It's a knotty problem for most people if their elements become unbalanced. So the regeneration is important for other worlds; just not ours."

Across the way, Clay struck the ground and the slate crackled, shifted and then thumped into place nosily. "That should do it," he said, wiping his forehead.

"You're very strong," rumbled Ox as he finished filling the cracks with mud. "I had the pleasure of meeting a Xiaolin Dragon a few regenerations ago."

"A few? But wouldn't that make you, I dunno, more than three hundred years old?" asked Clay, surprised. Ox laughed at that.

"Yes, it would," laughed Ox. "By your standards at least; we of Echo do not measure our lives by time-spans or years. Like the people of this world, we of the Battle Ox measure our lives in the time the regeneration comes. It would be about every fifty to a hundred years in your reckoning."

Levering the last piece of sandstone into the road, Ox laughed, a throaty deep laugh. "All right, our job here is done everyone. Let us head to the Amazoness Village for tonight."

"You're not from around here?" asked Clay as he helped load up some supplies and work tools into the wagon. Getting into the cart, Piper and the other girl who introduced herself as Amazoness Archer rode in the back with Clay and Cornelia with Toph driving with Ox taking up the rear with the rest of his tribe behind them. Wildheart took point, eyes constantly on the look out for any problems in the road ahead.

"Naw, Amazoness Village is several leagues away; a league equivalent to your earth mile. We came out here because a group of travelers from the outlying Wooden Spire came and said that the road had been damaged since." Archer shrugged at that. "They stopped by Amazoness Village before heading to Earthy City."

"What's Earthy City like?" asked Toph from the driver's seat.

"Oooh, it's a nice place," chirped Piper. "It's built into the canyon wall, but there are natural gardens, rock formations and spires. There are a lot of natural elements everywhere too and it's at least five times bigger than Windy Village. I think there's a bazaar there too."

"A bazaar?" chimed in Cornelia. "With shopping and everything?"

"Yeah!" grinned Archer, matching Cornelia's expression. Clay chuckled and faded back from the conversation as Archer begun to describe the things that she could purchase there.

"Are all girls like this from your world?" asked Ox in a low _sotto_ voice to Clay.

"It's a universal thing," affirmed Clay. "Sandwich?"

Taking the food, Ox nibbled on it and then added, "We'll be entering the Amazoness Village soon. From there it's another day's walk to Earthy City. Although I would presume for you to be slowed down."

"Why?" asked Toph from the front. She had obviously been listening in as the Piper, Archer and Cornelia continued to laugh and giggle at the things that could be done at Earthy City.

"Traffic for the most part," replied Wildheart from the front, stepping into the two-sided conversation. "Merchants are still piling in here, not to mention the huge amount of visitors from the other countries. We're just lucky that Amazoness Village is away from the main road, or we'd be in a jam."

Soon, the vast canyon turned into a lush forest deep within the walls, and the group rolled into Amazoness Village. "I will be going now," said Wildheart, his expression amused as the visitors gazed about the highly festive tribal design of the village, children running around the wagon with mothers and fathers enjoying life all around them. "I am due to meet Clayman tonight at The Little Watapon. Safe Journey, Earth Guide You."

"Earth Guide You, my friend," said Ox and Wildheart took off in a dead run, moving much faster than anyone could follow. "Well then, shall we go in?"

* * *

The group had been welcomed into the Amazoness Village. Despite expectations of being looked down upon, the people of the tribe were warm and friendly, giving each of them a hug and a friendly kiss on the cheek. Cornelia, Clay and Toph were then introduced to the elder of the tribe; a shriveled old woman named Amazoness Spellcaster. As the resident medicine man (or woman as Cornelia insisted), she was also the resident leader of the group.

"It is good to see you all again," rumbled Spellcaster as the three sat around the small cooking fire that she attended to. A long fingered and gnarled hand poked the embers, letting the kettle sing. Then, her eyes focused on the group and then she smiled toothily. "Oh, forgive me. I meant to meet you all."

"Grandmother sees the future," whispered Piper to Toph. "She's been saying that she's waiting for you all."

"Hush now, Piper," chided her mother, a tall woman dressed similar to her daughter, but instead of wearing a blowgun across her back, she wore a length of chain, marking her as the Amazoness Chain-Wielder. "Go on, mother."

The old woman laughed and then, straightened up from her previously semi-hunched position. "You three… have great destinies woven about you. But, rather than bore you about the world itself, or a tale by the firelight, let me welcome you all to the Village. There will be a feast to celebrate the coming regeneration."

Clapping her hands twice, a pair of large burly ogres appeared. "Swamp, Lava, please go instruct the people to begin work on tonight's celebration."

"Yes my queen," exclaimed Swamp and he headed off, earning a curious look from the travelers.

Spellcaster smiled and said, "Swamp has been knocked up the head a few times too many. But his loyalty is without question. Now please, enough about this old woman. Please tell me your stories."

The afternoon wore on quickly as the three related their tales. How Toph had been almost imprisoned by her overprotective father, Cornelia and her sudden position as Guardian and her best friend's imprisonment (despite Elyon not knowing she was being imprisoned), and Clay and the many adventures experienced in the last three years. When everything was all said and done, the sound of people working had grown steadily and the crackle of flames echoed across the forested area. "Aah good, very good." said Spellcaster, getting up and then picking up a staff to help herself along. "Now then; let us partake in the feast! It is a time of celebration, not of mourning! Come, come!" With that, she hobbled out, chuckling like a certain little green guy from a popular culture movie.

"What's a feast like?" asked Cornelia as she and Piper headed out into the newly decorated area. Strings of flowers hung everywhere, a huge bonfire crackled in the middle with smaller ones being attended as food preparation areas. The men folk were all varied, but mostly humanoids and also bipedal and they worked side by side with the women to serve up food. "Oooh never mind!"

"There'll be singing and dancing soon," said Piper, "But first, we need to receive the blessing."

"The blessing?" asked Toph from Piper's side. "What is that?"

"In our tribe, we thank the spirits of Light, as the Light nourishes the earth and gives us life," replied Piper. "And then we thank the spirits of Darkness for protecting us during the hunt, and from danger itself. A dance is performed atop the flames in the middle of the bonfire by one of each element."

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Clay and Piper smiled.

"Well, if it were anyone else, yes. But we are blessed today. The lady of light has arrived, as well as the magician's apprentice. They will dance tonight and bless our village."

Soon, the group had settled down around the bonfire and steaming food served in kabobs were given to the group, along with large earthen mugs of a fruit-smelling drink. Clay had been dragged away by enthusiastic kids dressed in space-age outfits to play and Toph decided to sit next to Paladin, the current captain of the guard that Piper introduced her to. Soon though, a pair of women appeared from tents on opposing sides, bringing a hushed reverent silence to permeate itself into the crowd.

The first was tall, thin and elegant looking. Her dress was similar to a toga, and it clutched to her body in tight-looking ripples. Her hair was dark and her skin white. "Maiden of the Moonlight," whispered Piper as a hush fell over the group.

The second was a much shorter girl, about the height of Elyon by Cornelia's reckoning. But she was much more top heavy than most girls, and her outfit was of a white off-shoulder tunic, mini skirt and an elaborate headdress that wrapped about her forehead. Brilliant blue eyes sparkled, matching the happy spring in her step as she walked up, her long blonde hair sparkling in the firelight. "And Dark Magician Girl the apprentice to the great sage."

Musicians sat around the bonfire, instruments on their laps and prepared to play. The Maiden of Moonlight and Dark Magician Girl faced each other, and then, they stepped up, like they were walking up stairs. Glittering magic flowed from their feet with each step and then, on cue, the musicians begun to play.

The music was haunting, melodic as they spun and danced in a pattern that looked far too energetic for the melody. And then despite expectations when the music picked up rapidly, they slowed down, their feet moving into a more complex pattern but their pace becoming slow and elegant. As they danced, flickers of light mixed up with each step, sending a rainbow of color upwards into the sky through the canopy of trees. Sparkling black light and luminescent white light sparkled upwards, swirling about the Village.

"Well, that's interesting," said Clay, holding out a hand as the magic swirled about his outstretched hands.

The magic swirled about Cornelia and Toph as well, the girls feeling the tingle of live magic stirring the senses. "It's beautiful," whispered Toph, taking in the sensation of magic swirling through her fingers and rustling her hair.

Soon, the music became slow once more and then the girls finally slowed, dancing down a non-existent flight of stairs before bowing to the crowd who broke out into applause.

"Thank you for your blessing," said Spellcaster, her eyes alight with some emotion that brought a tear to her eye. "And thank you for your help. Now please everyone; enjoy the feast!"

The food was plenty for anyone, and everyone ate their fill as people switched off cooking the massive skewers of food that was cooked over the open flames with a huge chunk of meat being roasted in the same bonfire in the middle. As the night wore on, the trio had broken up into little groups; Clay had been hounded by the kids and he had made a big hit with them with his big brother-type of personality. Cornelia was drinking from her mug and she was giggling at something Piper was telling her. Toph on the other hand, ate quietly and she continued to gaze about the village. Her seating companion Paladin had left a while ago.

"A penny for your thoughts little one?"

Toph looked up from where she sat up at the blonde woman who sat down beside her. Dark Magician Girl sat down next to her, flushed from her dancing. "Something is on your mind," she said, her voice melodious.

"I don't do well in parties," replied Toph, taking a moment to sip the wine she was given. "Comes from an over-protective dad and all."

"But you do seem to do well with the drinks," replied Dark Magician Girl. "I'm Dark Magician Girl. I know it sounds silly, so call me Mana."

"Toph, a pleasure," and the pair shook hands. "This... drink. What is it?"

"A fruit wine," replied Mana. "The Amazoness Fruit Wine is a regular drink for people of the tribe and is a hot seller in the monthly Bazaar over in Earthy City. Though I'm surprised you're still sober. Most people who try it first are knocked on their backsides."

"Wine is common for mealtimes in my home," replied Toph, noting with amusement that Cornelia was drunk with the way she wove back and forth in her seat. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," replied Mana.

"I'm blind, if you haven't noticed. But I can see things clearly. Not through my eyes, but images flow into my mind of people, places... I can see Clay over there being attacked by little kids in armour. Why is that?"

Mana giggled as she took in the sight of Clay roughhousing with the Hero Kids. "Echo is a very special place where dreams come true. Element users as you can feel the world around them by just being here. In short, because you believe in the power of the Earth Element, you can see the world as it sees everything."

"So I'm seeing what the Earth sees," said Toph. "Interesting..."

"Toph, look up for a moment," said Mana and Toph did so. High overhead, the glow of the second moon filtered through the canopy of trees. "The second moon is nearly in alignment with the first. Each moon represents an element."

"But there's only six," said Toph, puzzled. "Shouldn't there be more?"

"There should, but the moons reflect the dominant elements at the moment thus far. Air comes first, gathering. Earth gives it form. Fire creates, Water cools, Metal shines in the rays of Light." Looking directly at the young girl, Mana added, "Your journey has only begun. You will soon learn what it means to be an Earthbender, and soon, learn what is truly you."

"I know who I am, I'm Toph, right?"

Mana smiled; an enigmatic mischievous smile. "Well perhaps. In time, you may learn more about yourself, than you yourself knew for you. Just remember to follow your element."

"Excuse me for cutting in, Lady Magician, but you have a missive." Taking the missive from Amazoness Spellcaster and thanking the elderly woman, she unraveled it and scanned it over. Toph took a peek at it and found the writing to be unfamiliar, unlike the books that she had found in Aussa's place that were filled with the language of her homeland. "Something wrong?"

"It is a summons from Master." Mana's expression was worried and she rolled it back up, tucking the message into her loose silks. "Curious that he approaches me after all this time."

"Did you two have a falling out?" asked Toph and Mana sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"Master has not been seen in the public eye for many a century by your standards of time," said Mana, filling in the blanks of what Toph wanted to know. In fact, Mana looked like she wished to tell her what was truly with her and her master. "One day, when we were working on a project together, he came to me..."

* * *

_"Mana, I must leave."_

_Mana turned to look at her master, confusion written over her face. "What? But you've been teaching me all of these things." Indicating the huge stack of magical books scattered over the table, Mana added, "I have so much to learn."_

_Dark Magician smiled and he gathered the girl into a warm hug. His voice was regal, deep and commanding. But there was an underlying softness to his tone. "Dear Mana. I will not leave you for good. The Royal Magical Library has called to me; a book has been found in the depths of its ancient knowledge. This may be the answer I seek. Do you understand?"_

_"Y-yes," stammered Mana, even though she had no idea what Dark Magician wished for. All the time he spoke of the answer, a riddle bound within an amalgamation of myths and legend. She often hoped that perhaps in time, he would speak to her of the riddle within. But his intentions were not to be discussed today._

_"Good," he said, smiling. "Now I want you to continue studying. And then, head out on a journey of discovery. There is more to life than to be cooped up here in the Sky Palace. There is a whole world out there of elements."_

_Ruffling her hair like he did so many years ago when they first met, Dark Magician left, leaving a thoroughly confused Mana behind. One thing she knew however; he was leaving and may never see her again._

_

* * *

_

"Master was always good at secrets, but he had answers that even I could not find the questions to." Mana heaved a great sigh. "I will leave in the morning for Sky Palace. Maybe then I will find out what has been bothering Master for so long."

"..." was what Toph could offer as Mana picked up a plate and was immediately served up some food. "Maybe some secrets don't have a question for it at all..."

"Perhaps," replied Mana as she bit into a juicy piece of meat. "You know, in this village there is a place where there is a fortuneteller of a sort. If you wish to find it, you must believe in your ability TO find it."

"What does that mean?" asked Toph. "A place is a place, is it not?"

"Mmm, yes, that is a logical reply," said Mana and her blue eyes met Toph's sightless ones. "But you see, if you do not BELIEVE, then you will not be able to find her."

After a while and more aimless conversation, Toph excused herself to go to the public washrooms. After using the facilities and washing her hands, Toph exited the washrooms to peer about the area. The entire area seemed to be strangely quiet, the sounds and vibrations of people moving about near the bonfire muffled. Then, a ripple came from her side and Toph turned. A building had just sent out a ripple, inviting and calling her in.

Toph scowled a little as she knew that spot was previously open once more. Walking over, she felt for the door knob and found there was none. Rapping her hand, she called out, "Hello?"

"Come in," said the inhabitant and Toph entered the room. The smell of circulated air hit Toph's nose and she worked her way into the middle of the room where the voice came again. "I'll be with you in a second."

Sitting down in the chair that she found surprisingly hard to locate, Toph sat down as the clicking of fingers on an unfamiliar device was heard. Then, a sigh came from the owner of the fingers and Toph found to her surprise that she could not see anymore. Not in the way that she could have in all of Echo, but once more everything had been reduced to sound and movement once more as she typically felt through Earthbending. "What did you do to me?" inquired Toph.

"Nothing actually," replied the woman and she finished working on whatever she meant to do. "The nature of Echo is manipulated easily, but humanity less so. You came in here with trepidation filling your being; that was what stripped you of your sight once more. But enough about that; I can help you. And you're about to say you're about to go out anyhow."

"Thanks, but I'll just be going," replied Toph, unnerved by the matter-of-fact tone, and she found it hard to stumble away from the table. "What did you DO to me?"

"You lack faith. Faith in your abilities in an unfamiliar situation," replied the woman. "I am here as a guide so you may find your faith, even though you're currently without it."

"How is keeping me from being able to walk normally finding faith?" snapped Toph.

"Well… perhaps, you need to learn lessons." And then Toph, found herself immersed in memory.

_Your daughter is blind. She will never see again._

_Keep her learning only the basics. I don't want to see her injured._

_I just want to talk! Please!_

_Can't you teach me?_

_My daughter is helpless._

_You can help!_

_Why are you hesitating?_

_This is who I am._

_No more, goodbye._

_She is powerful…_

_Leave now…_

Toph found herself sitting in the middle of a room all of a sudden as the owner of the voice was a violet haired woman who stared at a glowing flat thing. "Well now," she murmured, "That's interesting."

"What did you DO to me?" demanded Toph, and then, slowly, she raised her hand to her eyes and gasped. "I can… see?"

"A temporary solution," replied the woman who smiled. "Toph, child, Echo is a special place. If you believe truly that you can see, then you can see. It's as simple as that."

"I don't quite understand," replied Toph. "Why show me those memories if you wanted me to see all of a sudden?"

"Because seeing is only half of believing; for you, it is hard to give trust when you cannot see. And yet, you perceive the world about you, creating the reality that you know to be true." The woman smiled and added, "You see Toph this is a place of dreams, where Echo is made from a simple Echo into Reality. I have but boosted your faith for the moment. In time, if you wish for it while here, you may see with your own eyes."

Letting Toph ponder the lesson learned, the woman added, "You should continue with the party. Enjoy the sight while you can for the night. Tomorrow, you can learn what faith means."

The next morning, Toph sat in the back after the Amazoness Village had seen them off in grand style. More food than they could carry and things that Piper and Archer said Cornelia could barter for fine clothing and pretty jewels were piled in the back under a cloth and inside a sack.

That morning, Toph had related her story to the pair. For the entirety of the evening, Toph could see everything, and when the morning came, her vision slowly sunk into the comfortable darkness as light pierced the veil of trees. For now however, Toph sat in the back of the wagon, pondering what it meant to have faith.

Cornelia lay back in the canvas-made shade, moaning to herself as Clay took the reigns of the Niwatori. "I need Tylenol," she moaned, looking distinctly ill. "What a hangover."

"We'll be at The Little Watapon in an hour or two," replied Clay and he rolled over a bump. Cornelia went green and lost her breakfast over the side. "They should have a hangover recipe there."

Cornelia looked up, wiping her mouth and taking up the Orb of Tornami which had acted as their canteen for the trip. Swishing water out of her mouth and spitting discretely over the side, she made a "Yick" sound and replaced the Shen Gong Wu into the cart. "Toph, you were drinking, right? How come you're not hung over?"

"Because wine has been a part of my life since I was little," replied Toph, non-plussed. "Earth Kingdom doesn't exactly have a... what was it?"

"Drinking Age," put in Clay from the front. "Don't worry Miss Cornelia, we'll be there soon."

"Ugh, okay," said Cornelia, lying down. "And Clay? Call me Cornelia. You can drop the Miss thing."

"Righto," replied Clay. "And you, Miss Toph? Are you okay?"

"Go ahead," replied Toph and Clay nodded. "And don't worry about me, I'm just thinking about what that fortune teller said last night."

"You mean about having faith?" asked Cornelia and Toph nodded. "Well, if I wasn't feeling so bad, I'd have enough faith to not feel ill."

The cart ambled along the path that slowly smoothed itself out, much to Cornelia's relief as Clay sung a song about friends. Soon, Clay pulled up the reigns. "Whoa there, little chickens. We're here."

"Finally!" exclaimed Cornelia and then the door, abruptly burst open. A form slammed into the side of the wagon and he righted himself angrily as a tall bruiser of a man stepped out of the door.

"C'mon ya bastard," exclaimed the man who had hit the wagon, staggering to his feet and wobbling unsteadily. Upon closer inspection, it was not a man but a tiger who wobbled dangerously on his feet. In one large paw-hand-thing, he carried a long white bottle with "Sake" sketched onto the side. "C'mere and I'll give ya a right schooling, eh?"

"You should go, before you make a scene," said the other man, standing in the doorway. Easily six feet, he was no ordinary man but a goblin in a polished suit of armour. Cornelia resisted the urge to attack on sight as the goblin looked very much like Phobos' foot soldiers.

"Ye ruddy bastard…" and the tiger hiccupped. "…I'll give ya what's coming to ya!"

"Tiger, we don't need to do this again," sighed the goblin. Drunken Tiger staggered over to him and within moments, the pair was embroiled in fierce hand to hand combat with the three kids looking at the pair in absolute shock and amazement.

There was a tremendous crash, followed by a splash and the "Bawk-KAAW!" of the Niwatori tethered to the watering post as the tiger-man hit the water, dazed and confused.

Looking into the tavern, the goblin reached in and grabbed an equally smashed man in a tuxedo. Good looking and dressed sharply in an old nineteen twenties style suit, his feathered wings fluttered rapidly as he hiccupped. "Angel, fetch Tiger and go and get sober."

"But I like being drunk," slurred the man named Angel and the goblin sighed, tossing him towards Tiger. Angel dragged Tiger out of the water and the pair slunk away, presumably back in the direction of the fields.

"Sorry you kids had to see that," said the goblin, turning to the trio who still stared. "Drunken Angel and Drunken Tiger tend to drink to excess and then they don't get to the fields till noon unless I kick their butts out of my tavern."

"It's okay," replied Clay. "But Miss, er, Cornelia here could use some hangover relief, Mr...?"

"Goblin. Goblin Elite Attack Force, but just call me GE." He and Clay shook hands and GE looked over at Cornelia, checking her complexion. "Yep, Amazoness Fruit Wine. She's holding out quite well if she's drunk some since last night. Most people are smashed still by now."

"Please, cure, now," moaned Cornelia and GE chuckled.

"Bring her inside; the light's probably killing her." After getting Cornelia settled into the dark cozy tavern, GE went behind the bar and mixed up a solution with some mint-smelling leaves and berries. "Goblin's Secret Remedy," said GE, handing the drink to Cornelia who sipped it tentatively. "Not as good as Joe's hangover cure in Windy Village, but this tastes much better than his foul concoction. People think he mixes anything together for that."

"Tastes good," said Cornelia, feeling the pressure in her head ease up.

"You said your full name is Goblin Elite Attack Force. But there's only ONE of you," pointed out Toph.

GE roared in laughter and Cornelia found that the loud noise didn't bother her as much as it did previously. "Aye lass, that's right. Truth is that I'm retired, but when you're part of the GEAF, you're part of it for life."

"What does the GEAF do anyhow?" asked Clay as Cornelia worked her way through the minty drink.

"We're part of the border patrols," replied GE. "Sometimes fiends appear out there and it can cause problems for the outlying villages and hamlets. A team of GEAF's are stationed in every area to protect the people."

After Cornelia had finished her drink, GE took the glass. Rinsing it in the sink and then taking a dishcloth to it, GE asked, "You three headed for the capital of Earth Country?"

"Yes, but we heard the roads are crowded," said Toph.

"Aye that it is; but the roads should have cleared up by now. Yesterday there was a caravan headed to Earthy City stretching out across in front of The Little Watapon. Just follow the road and you'll find yourselves there as soon as possible."

Toph opened her mouth to ask something else but then, the door banged open, revealing Drunken Tiger who looked absolutely pale. "F-f-f..."

"Well? Spit it out!" exclaimed GE and Tiger did so.

"FIEND! Fiend in the fields! They…, they got Angel...!"

* * *

The Fields of Paradise. Once the most beautiful orchards ever, now over half of it was a smoking pile of burning ashes. "Fight! Fight!" roared the leader of a GEAF team, his men firing arrows and swinging large pikes around. Snarling monsters made of flames sped around the Fields, alighting enemies and trees alike. Huge rock-like creatures rolled around and then, when in an untouched section of the Fields, exploded, alighting the crops. 

"This is bad," winced GE as he and the others rode up, the Niwatori squawking at the flames that burned everywhere. "We must help the fighters destroy the Fiends."

"We should split up," suggest Clay. "I'm better at fighting than you two, no offence, so I'll go with GE. Cornelia, Toph, can you two help the others put out the flames?"

"Of course," said Toph and the pair leapt out of the wagon.

GE turned to Tiger and added, "Keep this wagon safe, Tiger. We'll bring Angel here when we find him."

"Ten-four," said Tiger, looking all business. He himself was armed with a high-pressure pump and spray in order to douse any Fiends that came close.

The first fiend was knocked across the way, rolling rapidly into a group of it's own friends as Clay came down, his arm covered in a Shen Gong Wu. "Fist of Tebigong - EARTH!" The earth broke, splintered and then, like a Venus Fly Trap, smashed closed around the Fiends who let out a final unearthly screech before expiring, lights spinning free from the remains.

"Goblin Spear Strike!" roared GE, thrusting so quickly, his opponents found themselves gaping at him momentarily before summarily expiring. "There's a Fiend leader here," puffed GE and Clay looked at him in concern. "I'll be fine; GEAF's suffer typically from short stamina. I can handle things here. You find the leader and take it out."

"Right," said Clay and he returned to the melee, smashing things left and right.

Across the way, Cornelia caused the Earth to buckle as Toph levitated several huge piles of dirt. Several huge piles of flame were smothered, but then lit back up with the same unnatural flames as before. "Tch," grumbled Cornelia as she showered a group of trees with dirt. The trees smouldered but then burst back into flames. "This is getting problematic."

"Something else is creating the flames," noted Toph, and she spun abruptly. A fissure opened up beneath a group of creatures who were creating the flames and Toph noted to her dismay that they simply floated up and out. "Oh no you don't!" Summoning enough power, she bent the earth and spears ripped through the Fiends. The Fiends expired in light and Toph warned Cornelia, "Behind you!"

"Earth!" chanted Cornelia, smacking her hand down. A form, carrying a huge flaming shield leapt away and Clay skidded up behind Cornelia. "Who is that?"

"I reckon it's the Fiend Leader GE was telling me about," said Clay. The creature's response was only to snarl incoherently and Clay nodded. "Yep, I think so."

"Great." Cornelia got up from her crouch as Toph joined the trio. Most of the flames had died down but the last parts of the Fields were still alight, flames dancing merrily. "Any ideas?"

"Its humanoid, which means it has a much larger range," replied Toph, taking in the sight of the female shield bearer. "Clay, can you draw it out and Cornelia, aid him?"

The pair nodded and as one, rushed the shield bearer. The first attack was blocked and Clay bounced off the shield, allowing Cornelia to get in close while hurling his Big Bang Meteorang simultaneously. "Earth," she chanted, slapping a hand at her feet. Spears of stone erupted from the ground and the Fiend leapt high to avoid both onslaughts. It landed on the canyon wall, smirking down at them.

Toph stepped in at that moment, and stone platforms erupted from the side. Clay leapt up and followed the opponent to the top of the Canyon while Cornelia created a huge stone spire that she rose up on. When she leapt off it, Clay was already embroiled in fierce hand to hand combat. A fist shattered the earth and the creature made one of those unwelcome high jumps. Flying boulders intercepted the opponent and it cried out, an unearthly screech of pain as it went tumbling head over heels. Toph had followed and waited for the chance to strike. "Now!" cried Toph and Cornelia and Clay worked in tandem.

"Earth," chanted Cornelia. Vines lashed out, ensnaring the enemy and a particularly thick root smashed the shield from her grip. Then, Clay was there, riding a huge boulder that Toph sent hurtling towards the opponent. "FIST OF TEBIGONG!"

The creature screeched defiantly as the sharp rocks smashed into her, and then it was over as the last piece pierced the creature. It twitched like a puppet with the strings cut before expiring into a flood of sparkling light. "We did it," breathed Cornelia.

"Yeah... but can the Fields be saved?" said Toph, looking down into the Canyon.

When they got back down, the groups of workers that had been attacked were bringing their injured to the small untouched villa that sat in the corner of the Fields. Having been constructed primarily from stone, it was untouched on the outside, but almost unbearably hot inside. But it was all the shelter they needed and Toph called out, "GE!" GE looked up from where he and Tiger were tending to a badly burned but alive Angel. "Is... he all right?"

"Angel's been in worse scrapes," rumbled Tiger, his voice pained and a bit rough from the smoke. "But he'll live. The wounded are being tended to as we speak."

"Why would Fiends attack the Fields?" asked Clay. "It doesn't make any sense."

"To cripple food supplies," said Cornelia. "Phobos raids food stores and then Caleb's men raid the convoys."

"True. It would be a logical thing to do... but Fiends are creatures of instinct, not of logic," said GE, getting up as Tiger picked up Angel and the pair headed over to the villa. "You see, Fiends have no logical thought. They are mindless separate, and only follow the strongest of the group, which was the Flame Champion Fiend. I'm afraid that they have no reason to attack, only because elements attract each other. Earth begets Fire and vice versa. The Fields of Paradise is RICH with the Earth Element. We are fortunate that some of it survived."

Looking up at the sun that was now reaching high noon, GE turned to the trio and added, "Tiger kept your wagon safe, head along the path through the Fields to reach Earthy City. The gates never close mind you, but it will be difficult to get around when it's evening. The Agate Bazaar will open, causing much traffic in the city."

* * *

"I hope they'll be okay," said Cornelia as she rode in the back of the wagon with Toph. Her excitement about finding new clothing had diminished rapidly as they left the burnt out husk of the Fields of Paradise. No longer a huge grove of fruit trees and cropland, the entire area had become nothing more than a smouldering pile of rubble.

"Tiger said it was nothing to be worried about," said Toph, her tone level. "There isn't much we could do."

"I've been thinking through," said Clay from the driver's seat. "Fire's next and all. D'you think the others'll be okay? It seems pretty dangerous."

"Lava is always dangerous," quipped Cornelia and then she sighed. "I miss my friends back home. Not that you two haven't been great company and all but…"

"I know," said Clay and he peered over his shoulder at the pair. "We all miss our friends. And our families too."

"I think I'm also afraid of failing as well," added Cornelia. "They said it themselves; the last few regenerations failed. What's stopping us from failing?"

"Faith," said Toph, making the pair pause and look at her. Toph raised her eyes and Cornelia gasped, having full view of her new luminescent green eyes. "We need Faith."

"Toph, your eyes!" exclaimed Cornelia.

Toph smiled a warm smile that reached her ears. "Someone said it to me back at the Amazoness Village. You need Faith to continue on a quest here. Faith can bring about the regeneration, and with Faith you can do anything."

"You can see?" asked Clay and Toph nodded, smiling. "Well I'll be…"

"Must have been quite the fortune teller," laughed Cornelia. "Can anyone do this?"

"I believe so, yes," said Toph and the trio shared smiles.

"You know," said Cornelia after a long pause, "I wish I had my wings back. I really did; so I can contribute more to fights."

In a sparkling halo of earth-brown light a pair of wings begun to form on her back. But instead of the tiny little butterfly-like wings, a pair of brown feathered eagle wings erupted from Cornelia's back and she gasped, looking behind herself as she pulled a wing over her shoulder. "No way…" she breathed.

Then, just as abruptly, they vanished into sparkling brown light. "Faith really is a cure-all here," grinned Clay. "We'd best make the most of it, right? Like I wish we were about to get to Earthy City with the next few steps.

Time seemed to stretch and pull and then, the world accelerated beneath them. Hours passed in a blink of an eye and then, they were standing at the front of the gates, positions changed in the wagon. "Here we are," said Cornelia, reigning in the Niwatori. "Earthy City."

Clay let out a long whistle as he gazed over the huge stone gates that stood carved right into the canyon. "Those are some BIG doors."

"No kidding," agreed Toph. "I've never seen doors this big before."

"Well... let's get inside," said Cornelia and she snapped the reigns. The Niwatori bustled forward and the doors opened up on soundless hinges, belaying the expected creak or the sound of grinding stone on stone. Once inside the city, they realized that the entire city was deep within the mountain.

Made inside a natural cavern, glittering precious stones lined the ceiling, acting as a source of light. Lampposts made up of stalagmites in a seemingly random pattern were topped with Agate that shone with a mysterious internal light. The streets were lined with vendors preparing their wares for the night-time bazaar and there were children running around. Fresh air wafted in from somewhere, bringing with it the scent of pine and rich fruits that reminded them of a cool summer day.

The buildings themselves looked to be completely organic, huge rock formations that glittered with veins of precious materials and natural stone layers. The walls were run through with layers upon layers of history. Cornelia couldn't help but laugh when she saw a dinosaur skeleton imbedded in what was labelled "The Museum of Natural History".

Pulling the cart to a halt in the middle of town before a huge naturally made fountain, Toph sighed, a long sigh that said she felt happy. "This is beautiful," she said, looking about, her eyes flickering everywhere. "I'm glad I can see in this world."

"It certainly is," said Clay. His stomach rumbled painfully and he added, "Let's find a place to eat for tonight. Then we'll take in the bazaar and then set out the day after. Sound fair?"

"Oooh, definitely," grinned Cornelia and she snapped the reigns. "Yip, yip," she commanded and the Niwatori moved off down a street.

After some searching, they had located a nice Inn-Restaurant combination that was close to the roads that would be used in the Agate Bazaar. With the name of the Friendly Dragon, they had entered and were met by a man dressed in a bone armour that was stylized with a cape. He went through the usual literary of professional food service ("Table for Three?" "Smoking or Non?" "Anything to check into the Stables?" "This way, please.") and then showed them to a nice corner booth that overlooked the clear crystal window and the passing people down below in the street. Then, showing them the menus, he quickly left them to help the rest of the patrons who were coming in.

A waitress came up to them and from her hands water spun and filled their drinks. She was a nice looking woman with pearl earrings and light blue hair and dressed in a servers outfit, although the jacket was cut strangely high, showcasing an impressive physical statue that made Clay blush and avert his eyes from the expanse of fishnet and large breasts. "Whaddya have?" she asked, her voice thick with a Brooklyn accent.

Clay peered at her name tag that read "Aqua" and said, "Well, I think I'll have the Longhorn Steak Combo. Well done please. And a Sealing Cola."

"Chicken King Crab Salad," read off Cornelia, "and can you use lemon juice as the dressing? With a Blue Eyes Punch?"

"I'll have the..." Toph peered at the writing and then said, "The Hungry Man's Feast."

"So that's a Steak, a Salad with a Punch and a Dinner." Aqua flipped her pencil to her ear and said, "I'll be back in ten minutes." The woman meandered towards the back and then called out, "Ordering; a pile of dragon burnt to a crisp, shellfish and chicken dancing mono-a-mono, the Final Feast of the Doomed, two fizzies, one of them wearing pants!"

Sharing a concerned glance, Cornelia remarked, "Well THAT was different. I hope it's not as dangerous as it sounds to prepare it."

A huge loud bellow came from the kitchen and they winced simultaneously. "I think the Cook is also temperamental," quipped Clay.

"Well I won't be complaining then," pointed out Toph and they chuckled, uneasy.

The food was prepared quite quickly, amidst sounds emitting from the kitchen with the occasional belch of flame erupting from the service window. No one really minded or paid attention save for the out-of-towners who stared in half-horrified shock and half amazement. Soon Aqua came back with three piles of food on covered trays. "For the gentlemen, the Longhorn Steak Combo. For the ladies, the Chicken and Crab salad and the Hungry Man's Feast. And your drinks."

Clay brushed back steam as he opened up the silver cover and whistled. "That's a LOT of food!" Sitting in front of him was nearly half a slab of cow by his reckoning, mashed potatoes with mushroom gravy. Topping it all off was a pile of steamed vegetables.

Cornelia found that her food was definitely fresh, and when she poked her crab, the shell fell apart, revealing delicious fresh crab meat underneath and seasoned with garlic butter. Sipping her drink, the Blue Eyes Punch held quite a kick to it. "I hope this isn't alcoholic," she said to herself as she stabbed her salad with a fork.

Toph found that her Hungry Man's special was nothing more than a pile of steaks; all medium rare and cooked in apple butter sauce with the complimentary small dish of vegetables to the side. While only three steaks in all, the steaks were at least ten pounds each; far too much for a girl to eat on her own. "Big," she said, earning a laugh from her tablemates.

"There's far too much for us to eat here," said Cornelia, halfway into her food and feeling far too full. "We should get the rest wrapped up."

"Agreed," said Toph, nodding. She had barely made a dent in the first steak and there was more than ninety percent of the meal left. "I wonder how long the food will keep."

"I'll ask," said Clay, and he flagged down Aqua. "Excuse me, miss, but we were wondering how long this food will keep if we get the rest wrapped up?"

"No worries about that," said Aqua. "Our chef can make certain that it won't go bad. He's got a way with food."

"ORDER UP!" Bellowed the Chef and Clay was certain he saw a glitter of white scales as a huge clawed hand placed the food down.

After getting their Echo-version of Doggie Bags wrapped up and ready to be brought out for the next morning meal, the group retired to their rooms where Clay flopped down into a chair and made an "URGLE" sound. "Oh boy, that was something else," he said, his stomach groaning in agreement.

"I guess this is what we get, for eating at a place called The Friendly Dragon," agreed Toph, lying on her back and staring up into the crystals that made up the ceiling light.

"I got Aqua to tell us when the Bazaar begins," added Cornelia. "No way am I missing a chance to go shopping. I've been wearing this outfit for almost a week now."

Laying on her bed, Toph raised a finger and begun to trace out outlines on the ceiling. "Do you think people miss us back home?"

"They shouldn't," said Clay, his expression schooled up into a thoughtful expression. "That's not to say they shouldn't but we should only be gone for a few minutes."

"Yeah, but we can't help but worry," added Cornelia. "It's been four days since we got here, going on the fifth. It feels, to us at least like we've been gone far too long."

"Well… at least we know we can always have Faith," said Toph, and her eyes met her friends. "And we have each other too."

"Yeah," said Clay and that was everything they needed to say for a long time.

The three continued to stare up into the roof, watching the gemstones twinkle like stars. Then, a series of lamps begun to flicker on and a knock at the door was heard. "Everyone, the Agate Bazaar has begun."

* * *

"Well? What do you think?" asked Cornelia, stepping out of the dressing room for Toph and Clay to inspect her.

"... very pretty," Clay managed, swallowing hard as he gazed on the girl.

Cornelia was dressed in a stylish wide necked shirt with flared sleeves and it had peasant-style criss-crossing to the front. Her wrists had several bangles around it and her skirt was open on both sides, allowing free range of movement. Her shoes she couldn't do anything with, considering that there were none in the area, but her hair was put up and styled so that it accented the long plait that ran down the middle of her hair.

"You think?" asked Cornelia, checking her reflection in the large piece of quartz that served as a mirror. "I need some kind of shoes or something to go with it too."

"I don't see the point of dressing up," said Toph, earning a curious glance from Cornelia. "Back home I had a lot of clothing, but I feel better in casual clothing."

"So you've never gone shopping, have you?" Cornelia grinned and then seized Toph's arm. "Come on!"

"H-Hey!" exclaimed Toph and soon, she was pushed into the dressing room, laden down with clothing. Clay sighed, leaning back in his chair and the salesman, a young man dressed in a sharp tuxedo with long artfully messy brown hair smiled.

"Certainly is a wonderful thing to see women have so much fun," he said, his fingers running a coin over his fingers, gaining Clay's attention. "Are you their lover?"

"Say WHAT?" exclaimed Clay and the man raised an eyebrow. "Er..."

"Aaah, you must be from the other world," said the man, offering his hand. "Sand Gambler is my name, and clothing is my game; at least for now before I move to the Firey Casino."

"Clay. Nice to meet you." The pair shook and Sand Gambler sat down next to him.

"You look troubled," said Sand Gambler. "And it doesn't seem like the typical trouble of a guy getting dragged into a clothing store type of trouble."

"Aw... I'm just thinking about the quest," said Clay. "I'm just wondering how it'll end."

"I see," said Sand Gambler. "You know, there's a place on Fourth and Kuriboh Street that I like to go sometimes. There's a woman there, a fortune-teller of sorts. I know you're probably skeptical of something like this, but she is very accurate. Maybe she can give you an idea of how things are going to work out."

"You don't say," said Clay. "Do you think you could tell them that I went there?"

"But of course," said Sand Gambler. "To get here, just turn left and head down till the second turn off to the left. She's the first door on the right; can't miss it."

"Much obliged," said Clay and soon, he found himself standing in front of the store. The store was decorated plainly with a sign that read "Fortunes Told Inside." Pushing the door open, he called out, "Hello?"

"Come in," called out a woman's voice and he closed the door behind himself. Clay expected the place to have some type of ambience to it; heavy drapery, lots of incense and a crystal ball or maybe some of those Chinese coins. Instead what he found was a woman hunched over a crystal LCD display, her face illuminated with the light. "I was wondering when you would show up," she said and she tapped the screen before saving her display. "Come in, sit down. You're going to ask me if this is the fortune-tellers and I will say yes."

"Er..."

The woman smiled, gestured to a seat that materialized with a wave of her hand and said, "I am Magician of Faith. It is nice to meet you, Clay. Dragon of Earth, the steady reliable type. Quite a person you are."

"Um... howdy," Clay managed, sitting down and fully unnerved. "Sand Gambler said you..."

"... Could help you? Of course he did; that's why you came here," smiled Magician of Faith. "Call me Faith first however. Now then; you're troubled. You worry that you may never finish, and people worry because you've been gone for five minutes."

Faith was a tall woman with long pointed ears and reddish-purple hair. Dressed in colors of blue and violet, she circled the room and then said, "You wish to know how the quest ends, correct? Well then; let me show you something."

Clay found himself sitting in front of the computer all of a sudden and Faith manipulated the mouse. For a moment there was nothing.

And Clay.

Saw.

Things.

When Clay finally realized he had stopped seeing things, Cornelia was hovering over his shoulder, shaking him. "Clay, wake up," she said, concern laced in her voice. "Clay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Cornelia, Toph. When did you two get here?" asked Clay, earning a confused look from Toph.

"You fell asleep on the bench," pointed out Toph, and Clay noticed that he was once more, sitting in the bench before the small changing room. Toph herself was dressed in a pretty green sundress and a wide hat for summer wear and Cornelia looked pleased with herself. "Something the matter?"

"... I'll tell you both later," said Clay and the pair shared a glance. Then Clay stood up and said, "I heard there's an amazing native version of Funnel Cake on main. Want to get one?"

* * *

That night, Clay lay awake, staring into the ceiling at the glittering stones. The stones looked like the stars in the sky and he shifted about restlessly. "Hey," whispered Cornelia from her bed. "You can't sleep?"

"Naw..." said Clay, sitting up and looking over at Cornelia. Her hair was mussed up adorably and her expression worried. "You?"

"I can't," said Cornelia. "Toph?"

"I'm awake as well," said Toph from her bed. The pair looked over and Toph was sitting up, illuminated by the huge diamond that hung in the high cavern ceiling, resembling the moon. "Something has been bothering you Clay."

"I guess it's hard to hide it," said Clay and he related how he went to Faith's fortunetelling place. When he was done, Cornelia asked, "What happened?"

"I... saw things. It's hard to put it into words, but I think I saw the future. Of what could be if we're not careful."

Clay held up a hand and for some reason, he begun to recite something he had learned while in the trance. "In the cradle of the universe, Echo stands alone. Home of the elements, it brings balance to the worlds that surround it. The Heart sings out, pulsing along with it. The Dragons coil and sing of their mercies. One stands, not alone and forever alone. Light and Darkness are one, intertwined, neither good nor evil. Everything sleeps. Elements take their place in humanity. All who has become one, will finally find their release."

Clay trailed off and Toph said, "Prophesy. What you saw, cannot be described in real words. So you constructed that prophesy."

"Three of it seems pretty easy to figure out," remarked Cornelia. "The Heart probably refers to the Guardian powers being utilized by the Heart of Kandrakar."

"And the Dragons most likely mean the Xiaolin Dragons," added Clay.

"And the third, 'One stands, not alone and forever alone' refers to the great and terrible destiny that awaits Aang," finished Toph.

"So now what?" wondered Clay. "Do we finish this quest, go home and then let the next work their way through it?"

"Of course," said Cornelia, nodding. "If we don't, then we'll just be walking right into problems later on. Okay? And we're armed with knowledge that'll help them prepare for the next adventure."

Toph's expression quirked into a smile and Clay chuckled. "All right," said Toph, "Let's get some rest."

The morning came all too quickly, and after a few hours of sleep, they set out. Stifling a huge yawn, Clay urged the Niwatori through the cavern passages. The hours stretched by in the path lit by glowing gemstones on the rooftop and soon, they emerged through the doors. Standing there, framed by arches of rock stood the Earth Gate. "There it is," said Clay and Cornelia and Toph looked over his shoulder at the gate.

Sporting a distinct rock-like pattern on the doors, the gate was burnished with earth-brown geometric facets. Instead of the three guardians who stood previously imbedded into the door itself, stone gargoyles flanked the sides. A guard house stood to the side, empty but stocked with food. Pulling the Niwatori to the house, Clay lashed them to the post and then pushed the door open.

"We'll rest here for the day," said Clay. "Then we'll tackle the guardians in the morning."

"Good," said Cornelia and Clay turned. A face-full of fabric hit his face and when he pulled it off, he blinked curiously at the swimsuit he held. "You know, all of this bad feelings and frustration is going to build up. I suggest something new."

* * *

Cornelia's suggestion of something new was relaxing, to say the least. A hot spring stood in the back of the guard house and it was filled with rushing hot water, piped down from the waterfall. "This... is so good," sighed Cornelia as she sunk to her shoulders in the therapeutic hot water.

"I do not understand your people's customs," said Toph who looked fairly unhappy of needing to wear a swimsuit, no matter how cute it was. "Why do you insist on wearing clothing when bathing?"

"This isn't bathing, this is relaxing in a public place," replied Cornelia, casting a glance towards Clay who snoozed in the water, sitting up. "Oh that dope. He could drown."

Toph glanced over towards him and her lips quirked into a mischievous smile. Placing a hand on the ground, the rocks shifted beneath Clay and slowly rose up so that he was sitting in a chair, cuffed to the hand rests. "There we go. Now he can't fall over."

"Or get out," replied Cornelia wryly and the girls shared a laugh.

"It's so nice here," said Cornelia as she soaked up the heat of the hot springs. The water was hot, almost to the point of unbearably so, but for three tired and weary travelers, it was pure bliss as aches and pains seemed to run off their bodies. "And we're here at journey's end."

"It will be nice to be back," agreed Toph, "but I have to wonder something."

"Hmm?"

"I was just wondering if we'd ever see each other again," said Toph. "Aang misses Hay Lin and Raimundo. I think Katara is getting jealous at how much Aang talks about Hay Lin."

"He's an Ancient Chinese-type kid, she's Chinese," said Cornelia, making the connection. "Maybe we should try and go to your world later on if only to get Hay Lin a date."

"She's having to compete with a frustrated Waterbender," smirked Toph and Cornelia giggled. On the other side of the spring, Clay snorted awake, muttering something about roast beef.

"... Huh? Hey!" Clay growled and the girls laughed as he discovered his imprisonment. Tugging sharply at his bonds, he exclaimed, "Not funny. Lemme go!"

"Nuh uh," replied Toph, sticking her tongue out at him. "It's punishment for sleeping on the job!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Cornelia, splashing water at him. "You're not supposed to be soaking with us! I think a giant palm frond will work instead, don't you agree Toph?"

Toph nodded, despite not knowing the reference. Clay was red in the face as he tugged at his stone restraints. "Ooh, you're asking for it," he grinned and his body turned sparkling black with stars inside it. "Wudai Earth!"

The sharp cracking sound ripped through the confines of the spring as Clay literally broke free from his bonds with a sharp tug. "Now where was I?" he smirked, and then caused an earthquake to douse the pair.

Cornelia flipped her soaked hair out of her face and she shared a glance with Toph who matched it. "You do realize this means WAR."

The resulting ruckus nearly destroyed the hot springs, pieces of earth, soil and muddy water everywhere along with giant palm fronds littering the area. The trio, tired but happy lay on a sun-baked slab of stone, laughing and exhausted.

That evening, Clay was up late with a piece of paper in front of him and a ball point pen. Examining it, he crumpled it up and tossed it over his shoulder where it bonked Toph on the head. "Hey!" exclaimed Toph, irritated. "What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry there Toph," replied Clay. "I was just up planning strategy."

"What kind of strategy?" asked Toph curiously as she sat down across from Clay. "For the Guardian challenge tomorrow?"

"Yep," replied Clay. "I figure that we'll be dealing with Fire elements, since Earth can compliment or rival against Water. But the trick is to figure out what kind of test it'll be."

"You can't plan ahead not knowing what will happen," said Toph in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. "It's impossible, illogical and downright stupid. You should get some rest since you were up early driving the wagon."

"I guess you're right," said Clay and he crumpled up another piece of paper. "I know one thing though; tests aren't always the same twice. I doubt we'll be facing off against what we fear most."

"If we're lucky," dead-panned Toph and Clay smiled. Getting up, he yawned loudly and headed off to bed, leaving the girl sitting there.

Toph sat at the kitchen table, pondering the words of the strange woman she had met in Amazoness Village. "Faith huh?"

Getting up, she headed for the bedroom too, but then her fingers ran over the smooth strokes of the pen on the last piece of paper on the table. Curious, she rubbed her fingers over it and found that Clay had pressed hard enough to imprint his curious writing on the rest of the pages.

"I can't read it," Toph realized. "But if I have faith I can..."

Pushing as much will into the single act of reading the strokes of the pen, she traced out the words and then, it came to her.

_Dear Guys..._

_Well, it's not really guys is it. I wish I could have told you everything, but you'd hate me for keeping it from you. I saw something else in that vision, something terrible._

_It was... ah, I can't put it in words easily. It was like the world was WRONG. Far too wrong. It left me uneasy and I left it out when we talked about the visit to Faith. All I know is that whatever happens, the world may end. _

_I know it's wrong for me to do anything like this to you, but I don't want you to worry. I've already put two copies of this letter into your personal belongings. I hope it reaches you both. Whatever happens, this is a Xiaolin Dragon matter._

_Toph, you're like the sister I never had, which is saying a lot since my own sister is a varmint in Texas. Cornelia, you're like my older sister... no... more like my mother. I lost my mom when I was little, and I never knew her that well. All I remember is her chili, and the first time I ate it._

_I'm not too good at sappy stuff, and pa always said a man should keep his feelings inside. But you two are like my family and I'd hate to loose you. Keep well, because tomorrow may very well be the last time we see each other._

_Your friend, Clay._

Toph didn't even know she was crying, the tears rolling down her cheeks as Cornelia's voice cut in. "Toph? Are you okay? You're crying..."

Toph grabbed Cornelia and she cried. Cornelia held her without question; the only thing known was that Toph needed comfort that night. And in the bedroom, Clay lay awake, feeling guilty.

* * *

Dawn, a perfect time for a showdown of epic proportions to take place. The grass was still covered in dew from the morning, fog burning away with each part of the land the sun touched. As it burned off the last of it, Clay stared at the doors, just scant inches away from triggering the Guardian test. At his side, Cornelia and Toph stood flanking him.

"Here we go," he said, taking a step forward. Immediately, the door lit up and twelve gemstones imbedded within the door shone brilliantly, washing them with light. The three shielded their eyes and when it receded, Clay opened his eyes to see Jack Spicer standing before him, his hand on the Shen Gong Wu. And his hand was sitting on the Haze Charm.

"The game is finding the rock," challenged Jack, holding up a non-descript rock. And Clay's eyes widened as it abruptly turned into clear crystal. Inside of it, Cornelia and Toph were banging on the inside surface angrily. "Whoever finds the rock wins."

Clay's chest tightened as his friends, Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo watched from the side. Spicer smirked, something he was intimately familiar with but otherwise shoved the emotions down. "What about my friends inside the rock?" Clay demanded.

"Oh them," replied Jack and his voice seemed to treble. "You see, this is your exam, and last man standing wins."

Clay's eyes widened and then, they narrowed, his blue orbs becoming hard as steel. "All right Spicer, let's go."

_**Xiaolin Showdown!**_

The hills of Saskatchewan ripped themselves apart, forming into landmasses as time and space rerouted itself to create a series of floating islands and hiding space-rich areas. Clay's hands clenched as he was cloaked into the blue outfit of the Wudai Warrior and Jack stood there opposite him. But instead of staying the same old Jack Spicer, Jack was dressed like a normal Xiaolin Apprentice, but his sleeves were embossed with golden flames, signifying the opposing element.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" they chorused and the race was on.

* * *

Time stretched, worlds collided and Toph found herself standing in the middle of a thousand cheering fans. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Earth Rumble 6 Special Challenge!" crowed a non-distinct man at the side, his voice echoing in the huge underground coliseum. "Here is a rare sight; the Blind Bandit unmasked! In this corner, we have Toph Bei Fong!"

"Hey!" exclaimed Toph and the fans booed and cheered. It was hard to tell who was doing what. "BOO!" cried Sokka in the stands and Toph felt a little piece of herself die.

"And in this corner, we have our challenger!" The man gestured to the side and Toph's heart clenched. "Father?"

Her father stood there, but instead of the noble robes of their family, he was instead dressed in a set of red robes; very familiar very FAMOUS robes. "Toph, you dishonour me," he said, and then the earth lifted. Water splashed. Fire burned and Air thrust.

Toph inhaled sharply and let it out, sliding into an advanced Earthbending style as her father took on an unfamiliar one. Inside she was in turmoil at the sight of her father, wielding all four elements and dressed as the famous Avatar Roku. _Calm down, it's just a challenge,_ thought Toph to herself as she prepared herself. But the glare on her father's face seemed to light up with crackling fire within his eyes.

"The rules are simple! The first one out of the ring wins! This is it folks!" cried the announcer, the crowd cheering into a feverish pitch. "Earth Guardian Challenge is about to begin! Fighters ready? GONG YI TANPAI!"

Toph's eyes widened as the ground erupted upwards, forming an island suspended by nothing. Her father's hands moved and nothing rushed towards her at an insane speed, leaving a screaming trail of rushing wind. _AIR!_

_

* * *

_

"What... am I doing here?" said Cornelia to herself, looking about the evil looking throne room. "This is... Phobos' castle?"

"You're distracted," said a familiar voice and Cornelia whirled as Elyon hovered overhead, her hands crackling with power. "You're weak and you never protected me."

"That's not true!" cried Cornelia. Deep in her mind, she knew this was most likely the test. They weren't in the middle of Phobos' castle, much less the throne room. But hearing the accusing words from Elyon was heart-breaking to say the least. "We want to save you!"

"Save me?" Elyon laughed and she rose into the air, the glow in her hands sifting from earth, fire, wind and water before settling on fire. "Foolish scared little Cornelia. I've tasted power and I know how it feels like. Why do you think I ran to Cedric? To defend myself from YOU."

"You're just a puppet then," said Cornelia. Brushing away her tears, she added, "the real Elyon wouldn't scorn me like this! We are best friends; I know this with all of my heart!"

"Your heart misinforms you," scowled Elyon and her hand glowed with fierce red light. "And so what if I'm a puppet? Remember, in this world... YOU ARE TOO!" Bolts of fire flashed from Cornelia and she reacted instinctively as the world heaved up around her, creating a floating island. "Let's do this Cornelia, let us settle this right here, right now. GONG YI TANPAI!"

Flames splashed across the shields that Cornelia created, but the relentless barrage of firepower smashed the rest of her shields away. Flames caught her on the chest and she flew back, screaming in pain. "Foolish, foolish!" cackled Elyon, catching the girl in the back with a piece of stone she ripped. "I have the power over matter, the creation of fire, light and metal!"

Cornelia stumbled to her feet and she snarled, like an animal freshly awoke to it's primal state. Her hair burst upwards, waving like vines as she focused her will into the ground. Thorns ripped from the earth and it peppered Elyon who simply smirked. Casually pulling one from her cheek, she shattered it and every single piece that was sticking into her. "Nice trick. HERE'S MINE!"

Cornelia felt the ice pierce, felt the blood flow and then, her mind fell, deep, deep below.

_This is it... I failed..._

_

* * *

_

Toph held her shoulder, panting. Her father was so much more powerful than anyone she had faced. Every Earthbending trick she knew met nothing in reply. "You disappoint me, Toph. Didn't you say you liked to fight?" A cruel smirk creased her father's expression and he gestured.

Toph found that she couldn't breathe as he walked towards her, slowly and in even measured steps. "You know, I always wanted a son. Someone who wasn't handicapped. Someone who would become a man, and bring honour to our family. You, Toph, are a disappointment; a remnant of the past that should be extinguished!"

"I..." gasped Toph, air refusing to fill her lungs to the bare minimum.

"And yet you struggle, keeping all hope that you can fulfill the quest." Her father seized her cheeks and squeezed them, sneering into her face. "You're worthless."

Toph felt the pain, the blinding cold. The warmth at her stomach. And then... nothing.

* * *

"What's the matter, Clay?" taunted Jack as he danced around Clay's increasingly sloppy strikes. The bigger boy was running low on stamina and high on emotional damage. "Poor Jack Spicer, evil boy genius... is about to totally own you, loser!"

"I..." panted Clay, "I won't... give up!"

"What was that?" asked Jack, cupping his hand to his ear. "I'll give up? What a marvelous concept! To think, all it took was some emotional damage!"

"You... cheating... back-stabbing..." panted Clay. "Where's... the rock?"

"You mean... THIS ROCK?" Jack's grin was wide and cruel, as he held the rock. Clay gasped at the sight of Cornelia and Toph, suspended with a spear of ice through their middle. "Oh, sorry, I forget to hide it."

Primal rage filled Clay and he lunged at Jack, howling angrily. Jack sidestepped and Clay stopped abruptly.

"... friend..." whispered Clay, gazing at Cornelia who lay, a spear of ice through her spine. At Toph who lay pinned by the same vicious spear; and then at his chest where the last spear had struck. Words came to him, unbidden and yet, oddly appropriate. "... I... am..."

_... hurt..._

_

* * *

_

_I'm Clay. And you?_

_We'll be friends for a long time._

_My life is without freedom. Maybe._

_**You're not alone, Clay, Cornelia, Toph.**_

_I need a teacher._

_You need a friend._

_Strength comes from within._

_Ever wonder how life could change?_

_Please, help…_

_**Earth bring balance, something you three require. You cannot give up. Not here, not now.**_

_Clay, c'mon!_

_C'mon Cornelia, there's so much to see!_

_It's not a bad thing, is it?_

_The world changed. Is it really for the better?_

_**This is but a test. Fight! Let your Faith guide you.**_

_Wait for us._

_Come on, you can do it._

_Reach for the light._

_You can grasp the world within your hands._

_Life creates a cycle._

_Earth cannot survive without the support of others._

_A lesson learned creates a lesson given._

_**Because you hold the mightiest weapons in your hands.**_

_You can't stop here!_

_Stand up!_

_Your heart will hold us together!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_C'mon everyone, wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_Wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

_**NOW AWAKE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Elyon didn't see it coming. One moment, Cornelia had been lying in a puddle of blood and the next, her body was eclipsed in a halo of light. A circle marked with a dot in the middle engulfed her and when it receded, Elyon went flying into the throne, smashing into it with tremendous force as Cornelia had struck her.

Cornelia hovered in the air in full Guardian form, her wings beating rapidly and her wounds fully healed. Her arms crackled with the glow of her element and she snapped, "Consider that my resignation to your bullshit subscription!"

"You imbecile!" cried Elyon, erupting out of the ruins of the throne, her own hands clashing with crackling power. "You just don't know when to give up!" With that, she hurled a blinding mass of fire at Cornelia who met it with a return blast of pure earthen magic. The two blasts met and the pair struggled for dominance.

"That's just it; I don't know how to give up at all! Because I have FAITH!" The glow intensified and eagle wings erupted from where her wings once stood. Crackling green and brown light wove into her body through the wingtips and Elyon was vaporized in a final blow. Cornelia had a moment to relax when the entire island exploded into nothing.

* * *

"And the winner, and still champion..."

"Wait..." The entire crowd turned to see Toph dragging herself off the spear of ice. Then, she gripped it, shattering the ice as the wound sealed itself up. "I had forgotten, paralyzed by fear, that this is a test. You cannot kill me, this is my mind! My heart! MY FAITH KEEPS ME GOING!"

Pure energy crackled about Toph and the Avatar version of her father stumbled backwards, a little too late. Toph swung her arms forward and the symbol of the Earth Kingdom appeared between them, just before the storm hit, spinning about her body like a fierce localized hurricane. The earth erupted about her and then he was subject to a bombardment of elements that cumulated in a miniature nuclear-type explosion. Had Toph knew what it was, she may have worried, but it was a fitting end to the master of elements.

As a scrap of Roku's robes fluttered to the ground, the announcer gave Toph a look and then, grasped her hand and held up a belt in the other. "THE WINNER AND STILL CHAMPION, TOPH THE BLIND BANDIT!"

The people cheered, Toph felt her spirit rise and then, the world exploded around her into nothing.

* * *

"I win, I... win?"

"Not yet," said Clay, withdrawing the blade fashioned from glowing light. The Chinese characters for Earth stood there and Jack looked at him, aghast. Clay smirked. "Dreams end, Spicer. This match is ours."

Jack's response was a howling angry cry as the world disintegrated about them, erasing everything from view. Clay then shambled forward, feeling weary once more. "Cornelia? Toph! Anyone?"

"Over here!" called out Cornelia, waving to Clay. Spirits rising, he shuffled over to where Cornelia caught him as he pitched forward. "Whoa careful there. Nice ninja outfit."

"It's Xiaolin," said Clay, the world still dizzy as Cornelia propped him up in the darkness. "You two okay?"

"We're fine. You took the spear I see," said Toph, indicating the huge chunk of cloth missing from his chest. "We did too."

"What do you think that meant anyhow?" asked Clay, fingering the hole left behind from the icy weapon.

"Duh, it was our insecurities freezing us in place," grinned Cornelia. "We're Earth, we protect, we balance, and we help people. But let's face it; we also take things a bit too hard."

Clay chuckled. His laugh infectious, they walked towards the growing pinpoint of light. Three symbols stood out, each one unique to each person. "Well, I reckon these are the places to touch."

One by one, they laid their hands onto the symbols that glowed. There was a low rumble and then, the world shattered around them as the doors materialized before them. It cracked down in an uneven line and swung open, the sound of grinding stone on stone. Behind them, three gargoyles shattered loudly, signifying the test over.

Fifth Element stood before them, glittering in the moonlight. Sparkling crystal, white gold and silver glittered in the moonlight. Then, from the south, a wave of earth-brown light washed over them and life returned to the city. Huge golems wandered about. Women and children played while people pulled carts and food was peddled at every corner.

"Amazing," whispered Toph.

"Yeah," agreed Cornelia. Then, she turned on Clay and folded her arms. "Clay, we need to talk."

"About what?" he inquired and both Cornelia and Toph held out the letter. "Oh, that."

"Best start talking," stated Toph.

"Well I..." Clay was then cut off as a brilliant light washed over the group once more.

* * *

_**Time is fluid, young children. As you grow and mature, so does your powers. Hear the echoes of time, and the whisper of the trees.**_

_**Your time is short here in Echo, and such is the way of nature. Do not despair; the events that are yet to come, yet to be and yet to happen will shape the boundaries of life itself. For better or for worse, our world is safe. Thank you, Guardians of the Earth.**_

_**Toph, patient and wise, upon you I bequeath the Soul of Wood. The element is lost from your world. Use it to bring harmony.**_

_**Cornelia, guardian of friends and child of faith, I bequeath the Soul of Wood. The power of life sits within your hands. Use it in the days to come.**_

_**Clay, strong and fierce, your strength is your biggest asset and a most amazing quality. Upon you I bequeath the Soul of Wood to guide you when all hope has faded.**_

_**Patience. Faith. Strength. Each one of these is the qualities of those who bear the mark of the Earth.**_

_**Now... AWAKEN!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Clay rose from the earth, his hand reaching for the sun like Prometheus grasping the power of the Sun. Jack stared in abject shock and the other Dragons were laughing at Jack's slack-jawed expression. "You... you can't just pop out of the ground like that!" screeched Jack.

"Oh really?" grinned Clay and he slapped his hand down on the Haze Chime. "Let's do this the way they do it in Texas, Jack Spicer! Game on! Xiaolin Showdown!"

In record time, the win had been scored and the Dragons were up a Shen Gong Wu as Jack Spicer limped off, carrying the remains of his MountieBots, sobbing "I was so close!"

"Way to play, Clay!" exclaimed Raimundo, slapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, you really nailed Jack!" added Kimiko.

"I couldn't have done it better myself, though I could," added Omi and Clay grinned at his friends, even Omi's blatant use of his over-inflated Ego.

"Where'd you go anyhow?" asked Dojo curiously, scooting up to them. "You just fell into that rock face."

"Well that's a long story," replied Clay as Dojo grew to his full size and he leapt up on him. "Let's get going. I'll give you the full story back at the temple.

Several hours later at the temple, Raimundo and Clay stood apart from each other in ready stances. Raimundo had quickly jumped on the chance to test Clay's new powers and Clay had been most obliging. Omi sat to the side in a half-sulk, finding out that he would be the last to receive new powers while Kimiko was off preparing a travel bag for when she herself made the jump to Echo.

"Begin!" commanded Master Fung, the judge for the match.

Raimundo whipped his arms around in a sweeping gesture, pointing his flattened hands at him. "Soul of Gravity!" The ball of dark violet energy impacted where Clay once stood and the other Dragon was high in the air already. "Let's bring you down! Soul of Gravity!"

Clay twisted in mid-air and he aimed his hand down at Raimundo's feet. "Soul of Wood!"

Raimundo yelped and invoked his Wind element just in time to power upwards in an assisted jump. Vines followed him and then snagged Raimundo by the foot. The Wind Dragon was swung around by the foot and then was hurled across the flagstones. "Soul of Gravity!" exclaimed Raimundo, encasing himself in a bubble of gravity. In an instant, he crashed to earth and dispelled the power just as soon as a fissure cracked up under him.

"Earth!" exclaimed Clay, the ground erupting up around him. Raimundo landed and another spire of rock flew up under him. The third Raimundo anticipated and he aimed a gravity ball downwards, crushing down and powering on through. Then, without warning a flurry of vines ensnared him and tied the boy up to his neck.

"Eergh," grimaced Raimundo, trying to wiggle free. Clay had a moment to grin before he found himself buried to his neck in the flagstones from a heavy pressure about his feet. "I give, I give!"

"Same here, pardner," grimaced Clay and together, they used their respective elements to untangle or pull one another out of the ground. "Whoo whee, that was something."

"I'll say," said Raimundo, rubbing his neck. "I'll never eat salad again."

"That was quite the demonstration, Raimundo and Clay," said Master Fung. Beside him stood Omi and Kimiko, the latter coming back at the tail end of the sparring match and the former looking a little green with envy at the new forces they commanded. "But remember; the Souls can be dangerous if not handled properly. I trust you will use them properly."

"No worries about that, Master Fung," said Raimundo, grinning. "Me and Clay'll get everything worked out."

"Hey, hey guys!" exclaimed Dojo, scooting into the yard and holding the scroll in his hands. "We've got a new Shen Gong Wu! Best be prepared; I'll be grading you on your performance!"

"Right, the team leader selection!" exclaimed Kimiko. "C'mon guys, let's get ready for this!"

"Of course!" added Omi. "But we all know _I_ will get the position!"

"In your dreams, cue-ball," grinned Raimundo and he and Omi were soon embroiled in a minor scuffle.

* * *

"Cornelia, you're back!" exclaimed Hay Lin as Cornelia rose out of the ground, flanked by a few rough sacks "You've been gone for about five minutes. And you brought presents!"

Cornelia grinned and put her hands on her hips as Hay Lin's exclamation had brought them running. "Was there any doubt I could do something like this?"

"Well we all know your ego hasn't changed," smirked Irma and the pair shot daggers at each other.

With Cornelia back in the party, the groups finished detention quickly and soon were at the Silver Dragon. It was almost after hours and there were few people left in the restaurant. "So, what's it like there?" asked Irma, chewing on her noodles. "Anything dangerous?"

"Well, Echo's a gorgeous place," replied Cornelia. "Great people, awesome drink and food... naked Irmas..."

Irma's cheeks puffed out as she desperately tried not to give the others a premature shower. Finally, she forced the water down the right pipe and she coughed out, "What?"

"Yeah, I was accosted by a naked Irma all the time," smirked Cornelia. "Of course granted she was a loopy Water Spirit..."

"You're evil," summed up Irma and the girls laughed as the normally tactless girl was painted a brilliant red.

"I learn from the best," retorted Cornelia. Then, Caleb meandered by her table and set down more condiments. "Caleb!"

"Hey," greeted Caleb as he put the food down. "What's with you? You look like you haven't seen me in a week."

"Corny was pulled into the other world," said Taranee. "She hasn't seen you for about a week."

"Ah," said Caleb. "What's it like there anyhow?"

"Lot's of rocks," grinned Cornelia and Caleb let out a puff of air and the grunt of "Girls" before he moved off. "In any case, I learned something interesting. Elements aren't good or evil. Phobos draws on LIGHT."

This time, there was a simultaneous spitting of water and both Taranee and Hay Lin scrambled to save whatever food was untouched. Hacking, Will turned wide eyes at Cornelia and repeated, "Light?"

"Phobos, Captain Evil of the Legion of Doom draws on LIGHT?" Irma screeched, and Cornelia nodded, confirming it. "What kind of sick and twisted world did you come from?"

"If it makes you feel any better, he draws on Metal too which makes up the sub-power of Matter." Offered Cornelia. "Believe me; it took me quite a while to accept this fact too."

"It makes sense," said Caleb, wandering past with dishes in his hands. "Princess Elyon rules with the power of Matter. It makes sense that they're using the same power."

"Ugh, mind shutting down, lack of reality, space bending, oh god the stars!" Irma dramatically faked her death and the other girls laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Toph, how was-GACK!" Aang went flying head over heels as Toph lowered her palm, the Soul of Wood glowing brilliantly on her wrist. "I take it you're upset?"

"More like peeved, but it'll pass." grumbled Toph, folding her arms. "You know you could have told me what that brick was all about."

"It wouldn't have been funny?" Momo immediately evacuated his perch on Aang's head as the Airbender was shoved into five feet of earth. "Er... help?"

"Hey, a stump!" exclaimed Sokka, rubbing Aang's bald head and grinning madly. "Looks like I can sit down here..."

Aang grumbled as Sokka danced around like a kid, poking him. That was until Aang inhaled and blew fire into Sokka's pants. As the Water Tribe boy ran about screaming his head off while looking for water, Toph smirked. "Humiliation complete."

"You're evil," pointed out Katara and Toph chuckled. "But you knew that. So, what is that place like anyhow?"

"It's gorgeous," said Toph, launching into a highly detailed description of the place. How the food smelled, how the sky looked, everything from the smallest bug to the largest mountain. When she was finished and Sokka had successfully hauled Aang out of the earth and was in the process of untangling the vines around him, Katara was in a state of amazement.

"It must be so gorgeous there," said Katara. "But wait... those details are really, well, detailed."

"Yeah, you're blind. No offence," pointed out Sokka. He was immediately tripped up by a well-placed rock.

"In Echo, you can do anything if you have Faith," replied Toph and for a moment, Katara could see the magic still coursing through Toph's veins. "You're really pretty you know."

Toph headed off for her usual bunk atop Appa and Aang walked over to where Katara stood, shocked. "What's wrong?"

"Her eyes. For a moment, they were clear and vivid green." Katara looked at Aang and added, "Is Echo so powerful it can grant sight to a blind girl?"

"If you have Faith, anything is possible," replied Aang and the pair shared a grin. Sokka managed to wrestle to his feet and then was immediately tripped up by the use of Toph's Soul of Wood.

That night, Toph and Aang stirred restlessly. Sokka cracked an eyelid open as Aang's wrist was in his face, shining right into his eyes. Biting out a curse as he scrabbled at them, he blinked the spots away before looking over at Aang's bracelet that had appeared once more. The Soul of Gravity shone with a warm purple light and Sokka grumbled to himself. "Great. Just what I needed: an Avatar-shaped night-light."

Burying himself under his blankets, Sokka tried to go to sleep. Outside, Toph slept, the Soul of Wood glowing brilliantly under the moon.

Far away, several miles from their location, an elderly man gasped and then fell off his barstool. The men around him laughed but a young girl knelt beside him. "Sir? Sir! Father, he is not responding!"

A middle-aged man walked around the bar, leaning heavily on his stick. The girl pushed the elderly man's hood back and many patrons gasped in recognition, the owner included.

"General Iroh of the Fire Nation!" cried a man, and angry shouting was heard from many people. But then the man with the staff struck the ground, sending ripples along it in a show of force.

"Enough," snapped the man and then he pushed back a sleeve with the staff. A warm yellow glow spilled out from Iroh's sleeve and his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Sir, hand him over to us; he will be executed for his crimes," snapped one of the men, dressed in his uniform though off duty. But the man held his hand up, silencing the mob.

"No," said the man. "Xiang, Chao, Lee, bring General Iroh to the guest room."

"But Chi Fu!" protested the man in uniform but Chi Fu's glare silenced him as his daughter and two men hauled the unconscious man to his feet. "Why, sir?"

"This man... saved the world," said Chi Fu and his wrist glowed brilliantly with an emerald-green glow. The other men, knowing and realizing what it meant, backed off.

The deeds of the man known as Chi Fu were well known in the small province. Said to be a Master Bender of Earth, he gained the mysterious power to bend another element shortly after he was injured in the war; something unheard of by anyone but the Avatar. The farmland prospered, and trees grew rapidly, but with the Fire Nation attacking their lands, it was difficult for one man to fell the trees needed to create the area needed for food.

Chi Fu used the mysterious power of Wood to bend and grow plants, sift soil and cut workloads in half with barely the effort needed to till soil with Earthbending. And yet, he was lame, struck in the leg by a Firebender during the last major campaign in the Earth Kingdom. Chi Fu had returned to his people, and using the mysterious power he called the Soul of Wood, he animated trees into a sturdy defence against the Fire Nation soldiers and war machines. Often a war machine would never make it past the first twenty meters of land, before the trees rose up and crushed it like a tin-foil plate.

Chi Fu had also noticed his Soul of Wood glowing a half a day previous, and thought it to be an isolated thing. But this, he could not ignore.

"You know, I may not be able to keep the townsfolk from panicking," said the man in the uniform and Chi Fu gave him a look. "If they learn General Iroh is here, even an exiled traitor, it could become problematic for everyone involved."

"Try and keep them from any rash actions, Yen Tsung," said Chi Fu, laying a hand on his oldest and closest friend. The pair had served in the war together, and when Chi Fu retired, Yen Tsung had followed. "After all; a man who bears the mark of Echo, cannot be evil."

"For all our sakes, I hope you are correct, old friend," said Yen Tsung before he left, gathering his still protesting men and declaring them to sober up before they drilled for the night.

* * *

Cornelia slept that night, curled up in her bed. No more nights under the stars, just her family: her mother, her father, her bratty sister and nothing but her warm comfy bed and fluffy pillows. Minutes ticked by as she drifted off into a cozy dream.

In her dream, she and Elyon were younger, sitting around as the patter of rain could be heard outside. _I'm not too fond of thunder,_ said Elyon and Cornelia rubbed her head, much like an affectionate mother would.

_Thunder and lightning are just fire in the sky,_ replied Cornelia.

_But you'll protect me, right? You'll keep it away?_

_Of course!_ Replied Cornelia happily. _We're best friends so there's no WAY I'll let lightning strike you. Friends stick up for one another, okay?  
_

_Yeah!_ The two girls lapsed into a comfortable daze, Elyon leaning into Cornelia's arms. _Cornelia? We'll be together forever, right?_

_Of course we will. We're friends and nothing changes that._

_I'm glad, Cornelia. Glad I have a friend like you._

Then, to Cornelia's surprise, Elyon caught her lips in hers and Cornelia awoke abruptly to the sound of a terrible siren. Sitting up slowly and blinking sleep out of her eyes, Cornelia fumbled for her alarm clock that blinked twelve repeatedly just as soon as her mother burst into her room.

"Cornelia!" she exclaimed loudly, startling Cornelia to full awareness. "Don't you hear the siren? The others need you! Your father is already bringing your sister to the shelter. Hurry!"

"Huh? Say what?" asked Cornelia as her mother dragged her out of the room. Cornelia had barely a moment to grab pants to throw on under her nightgown when her wrist shone with an intense green light. "What's going on here?"

"Hurry!" exclaimed Mrs. Hale and the pair rushed out into the streets. "Hurry, the girls need you. They sent the signal and... Cornelia, stop standing around and go!" Without any explanation, Mrs. Hale started the car and zoomed off, leaving Cornelia utterly confused.

That was until the rock golems rose up around her, their green eyes sparkling with malevolent magic. "Monsters, here?" gaped Cornelia a moment before one pulverized the ground she previously stood at. Instead of becoming paste, Taranee was pulling her up and the girl was in her full Guardian form. "Taranee!"

"You picked a good time to get out of bed," puffed Taranee. "C'mon, let's teach these clods a lesson!"

Flames erupted from Taranee's free arm and Cornelia, still in a bit of a daze, aimed her hand at the ground. "Soul of Wood!" she shouted, the words coming to her instinctively.

Huge gnarled trees rapidly grew, smashing and enfolding the enemies into dust as Taranee set her down. "What's going on here, Taranee?" demanded Cornelia. "What is all this? Why is the sky dark? What are those THINGS?"

Taranee ticked off the answers one by one on her fingers. "We're under attack again. This is a literal war zone. Phobos cast a spell of eternal darkness and those were Heylin golems." The girl gave Cornelia a look and inquired, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I... I don't know," said Cornelia but what she knew disturbed her. _Was this what Clay saw? If so, then... what happened to the world?_

"We'd best get to the middle of Heatherfield. Will's team is dealing with the golems there since there's a biggest concentration." Nodding absently, Cornelia followed, Behind her, the golems began to reanimate themselves.


End file.
